Metamorphose
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: What happens if there's another Shin other than Shirogane when Shirogane first meeting with Akira? I'm suck at summary and this story is going according to the manga. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamation**: I dont own Monochrom Factor as Sorano Kaili owns it. I wish I did anyway.

_XX_ Metamorphose _XX _Chapter 1: First meeting

----- Have you ever notice your shadow?

That is the shadow that always around you...

----- Just because it's not obvious, so you did not notice it?

Never noticed what the meaning of the shadow to exist...

Maybe it is because it does not leave us and so you had forgotten them?

Forgetting that our shadow is the dark side of us...

_X_ Suzuno Aya _X_

"Class, stand up. Greet."

Chihara-sensei came in as we greet her.

"Ah, Nikaido-san's not here again? Suzuno-san, can you please help me get Nikaido-san back here?"

"... What? Me again?!"

"Yes."

Chihara-sensei said as now I found myself walking to the roof-top.

"... Jeez... Why am I the only one who always goes and gets him...? Call the chairman of the class to get him down, for god sake..."

I mumbled as I open the door.

_X_ Nikaido Akira _X_

"OI~ AKIRA~"

I heard someone shouted as I opened my eyes and found Aya stood there, stared at me with shocked.

"What are you doing here, Aya?"

I asked her.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here! You're actually singing at the roof?!"

She shouted as I felt a pat on my shoulder.

"Your singing is excellent, want to join our band and become our band's vocalist?"

"Ah, I prefer listening to other's singing."

I replied as Aya shouted.

"You even had someone inviting you to join them?!"

I remained silent as she came closer to me.

"Never mind, since it's not important anyway. Akira! Go back to the classroom with me!"

"Why?"

I asked her.

"Chiyo-sensei ordered me brings you to her. Saa, let stop your habit of skipping classes."

"You're such a busy-body, Aya."

I simply said, and she snapped.

"NOT BECAUSE I'M THE SCHOOL COUNCILLOR, I WON'T EVEN BE BOTHERING ABOUT YOU! Darn it! AH~~~ I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! WHY AM I SO ILL-LUCKED TO TAKE CARE SUCH AN IDIOT LIKE YOU?!?!?!"

"I'm feeling sorry for you too."

I said, and that caused Aya snapped more.

"YOU, SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP! Okay, the three of you! Keep your stuffs and run back to class now!"

"Oh~"

The three other students in the roof said in union as Aya turned to me and continued.

"You will come with me to study!"

"If you said so... I would rather go home."

"What?!"

"Well, as you see, I did not come to school to study."

I replied her as she looked at me, with eyes widen.

"Then what is your reason to come here for?"

"To kill time."

"W-What...?!"

"Goodbye now, my clan!"

I said as I ran away, and Aya continued to shout behind me.

- X - X -

"Ah... Came out from that boring school... What should I do now? I guess go and buy some CD then..."

"Excuse me."

A deep voice called out and my gaze turns to my right.

"Can I some time from you?"

He said. The guy who spoke was wearing dark black coat outside and a white shirt with a tie – from my perspective. There is a female with the look of age that is around mine stood beside him. I turned my gaze toward the girl and noticed that she have coffee brown color hair long till her waist – not tied up – and her eyes were in emerald teal green color with hints of prejudice toward me. Even though they looked normal, but somehow the atmosphere around them isn't normal.

... Ah... Too suspicious.

I thought, as I stared at the two of them.

This guy here, smiling like some kind of stupid idiot, isn't going to pull me in some kind of weird organization. Or, both the girl and that man are mafia, who always kidnap students that run away from school and sell them away? Whatever it is, it will be better for me to get out of here first.

"Sorry, I'm not free. Goodbye."

"... Nikaido Akira. No doubt."

A female voice called for my name, and causes me to stop. I turned back to their direction and found out that the girl is looking at me.

"Eh... How did you, know my name...?"

I asked them, as that man just took out his spectacles and look at me.

"How do we do not know your name? We had been finding you, for all this while...!"

That man said as he introduced himself.

"My name is Shirogane, and this is Sayu, Sorano Sayu. It's nice to meet you, as we need your help, thus we're here. But it needed a lot of times to tell you the request, so I suggest we go to a cafe..."

"Don't think about it."

I said as Shirogane guy had a look of wondering why.

"I'm not that stupid to walk away with TWO strangers... No, should be people who are suspicious to go."

"Human? I'm not a human, but of course, Sayu-chan is one. I'm a shadow."

That Shirogane guy said, as I looked at him weirdly.

'I guess that he is not suspicious, he is crazy, or his mind had gone berserk.'

I thought as the girl laughed out loud. But that Shirogane guy ignores the laugh of the girl and told me something.

"I guess even if I continue to say, you will not believe in my words. In order to convince you, come and meet me at 22:00 PM in your school."

"There's no way I'll be there-"

"Nope, don't make any conclusion yet, but I'm sure that You, NIKAIDO AKIRA, will be there in your school, at 22:00 PM."

That Shirogane guy said as the wind gusted toward me; both that Shirogane guy and that girl were gone.

- X - X -

Soon, the day falls and the night rose. I was in my room daydreaming about the things happened today until all of a sudden, someone rang my house's door-bell. I cursed as I opened the door and reveals Aya.

"... What do you want?"

I asked her.

"I've left something in the school... Will you please come with me...?"

"NO."

"Why?!"

"It is too troublesome."

"What!? You shouldn't be leaving a girl outside in a night like this..."

"Rest assure, no one will come and attack you, Aya."

I interrupted her speech by saying that and she took her wooden sword, tried to attack me, but I dodge it. She continues to do it until I agree to go with her.

'Just as long I reached home at 22:00 PM...'

I thought as now both of us went to school. The school is pitched black at night and we're in the class, searching for stuffs.

"That's weird... Where does it gone to...?"

"... OI... Can't you be any quicker?"

"I remember I had put it in the desk..."

"Don't tell me that it is in your bag and you do not know it?"

"No way!!"

Aya said as I took out my phone, and check the time. It is 21:48 PM, around 10 more minutes to 22:00 PM.

'Not good. It's going to be 22:00 PM soon.'

"Ah! I found it! My baby dragon!!"

Aya shouted all of the sudden. I turned and found her hugging a doll. The school's fiercest councillor actually needs that stupid doll for whatever reason that I do not wish to know. As Aya had found her things, we walked out of the classroom. Something caught my attention and caused me to freeze on the spot.

"Oi... Why are you still standing there...?"

Aya asked as when she turned to my direction and saw that monster, she screamed bloody-murder and fainted.

"Oi!! Oi!! Aya!! This is not the time for fainting!!"

I shouted at her, but she is not moving anywhere. I carried her in my back and began to run out of the school, but there are monsters everywhere!

Damn... What are those?! Why does our school have such things?! I should says, how on earth this type of monsters came from?!

" ------------- Hi! Well, I didn't know that you're actually puncture, Akira!"

A familiar voice rang around the corridor; I turned and spotted the similar suspicious people I met in the morning. It was that Shirogane chap and Sorano Sayu lass standing in front of me, but something is different from the morning. Ah, the different is Sorano Sayu. Her coffee brown hair changed into silky gold-locked hair – tied up with a black ribbon – and she was wearing something different – a coat of consists of black; crimson and white, a plain white top and a dark black mini skirt inside the coat. And, she had a gun on her hand?!

"... It's both of you again!! So, it is the both of you who caused this!"

"Please don't misunderstand that, this is not done by me... But --- The one who tricked you to come is me, indeed."

As that Shirogane guy said, Aya that was on my back flow toward that Shirogane guy and turned into a black ball.

"What exactly is this?"

I asked, as I saw that Shirogane dropped the black ball on the floor, and the ball had disappeared on the floor as if it is dropped on water. That Shirogane guy began to speak again.

"Did I tell you before? I want you to know what 'Shadow' is! Those weird things behind are called the 'Kokuchi'. They are a type of shadow too."

As he was saying, I slowly began to walk backward, but was warned by that Sorano Sayu girl.

"Don't go any further, unless you want to become a shadow."

"!!!"

"Or, I should say, you wanted to be eaten by those Kokuchi outside?"

That Sorano Sayu girl said in a bad-ass tone as she walked out. She took her gun, aims at those Kokuchi monsters and destroyed some of them.

"Now now, Nikaido Akira-kun, pay attention to me. All you need to do is to take care of yourself. Don't step out any further. Those monsters are VERY, HIGHLY, DANGEROURS. Even though those Kokuchi does not have a mind of their own, but they can be very fierce when they come to human. Seen one, killed one."

".... Do you tell me... You wanted me to destroy those...?"

"In other words, yeah."

"NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THIS!"

I shouted out.

"YOU SHOULD FIND ANOTHER PERSON WHO LIKES TO FIGHT!! I'M NOT THAT SORT OF PERSON WHO LIKES BEING USED TO DO SUCH USELESS THINGS!!!"

After I had done with my shouting, I ran out, even though that Shirogane guy tried to stop me. But I didn't listen to him.

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

As I was fighting those Kokuchi, I saw Nikaido Akira ran out from the Kenkai.

"?! What the?! The floor... Turned just like sponge!"

Nikaido Akira lost his balance and fall. He saw the gate and tried to run there.

'Damn, I have to get out of this as soon as possible. Let's run to the school gate first...'

I heard Nikaido Akira's thought as I cursed him for being such a stupid person. A kokuchi is in front of him; I jumped in front of him and shot the Kokuchi to disappear.

"Run back to the Kenkai, baka. Unless you REALLY wanted to become a shadow."

I said coldly as I shot all the Kokuchi(s) that are on his way. He tried to stand up and run back, but the other batch of Kokuchi appears and knocked him down!

"Damn... SHIROGANE!!"

I shouted out for Shirogane as he noticed that Nikaido Akira had fallen in. He quickly grabbed him up and scolded him, while I continue to fight off those irritating monsters.

"You... Really gave us lots of troubles for just saving you... Darn, that was the worst scenario that I had thought and it really came true just because of him!! There is only one way to save you now. That is to make a contract with me and become a shadow!"

"Why should I listen to you?!"

Nikaido Akira shouted as I mentally scolded him an idiot once again. Shirogane heard what Nikaido Akira said, he shouted with rages.

"YOU DOESN'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE AND COURTING DEATH NOW?!"

That was my first time hearing Shirogane being so angry, after THAT happened. I flinched a little due to the feeling that Shirogane is now experiencing but I continued to get rid of those Kokuchi.

"Let me tell you something! You're that type of person who doesn't know their own limit, and thus causing more troubles for the others! In the end, you could only survive by being a shadow and live with that!"

I saw Shirogane looked at him with rage for few seconds, but quickly changed back.

"Ah... Since that matter had come to this state, you just have to believe in me... I wouldn't do you any harm..."

"... Alright..."

I heard Nikaido Akira said that quietly, which earned some snickers from me. He looked at me, blushed, while my snickers turning into giggles. Oh my, isn't Nikaido Akira cute?

"Alright, we have no time to spend. Let's start."

Shirogane said as I stopped what I'm doing, and nodded my head.

"I will keep all the Kokuchi away from you guys, rest assure!"

Now, Shirogane slammed his stick hard on the floor, and mumbling something.

**"Listen! Seeds in deep sleep! I am the Shadow of Thousands, The Balance of Both Worlds. The Dark Fire from the Earth, Seal...!" **

When Shirogane was done with the mumbling, a ray of light shown and Akira was flowing in the middle of the light. I closed my eyes due to the brightness, but when I reopen it again, I saw Nikaido Akira's new form. His hair turn sky black, and his eyes turn crimson red, just like my Crimson Guilt. His clothes just simply change into the battle suit.

"Well... You seen to look fine than I thought..."

Shirogane said as he smirked. A Kokuchi flew toward Nikaido Akira, but he dodges it in a beautiful way.

"The number of Kokuchi... Increases...?"

Nikaido Akira said, as Shirogane ignore him and took back this stick.

"There's actually more stuffs to tell you, but I guess I can't do that due to situation."

"AH~ It's been a long time since I had so much Kokuchi to fight!"

I said as now Shirogane turned to Nikaido Akira, with a 'smile' on his face?

"And of course, even though Sayu-chan and I will kill those Kokuchi, YOU will help us too, right?!"

"If you want me to do it, I'll do it. But, save the nagging of yours."

Nikaido Akira said, as now he was the one who is covering with rages now. And, the three of us fought those Kokuchi till morning and sealed the broken part.

"Ah~ what a wonderful fight~"

I commented as Shirogane just smiled.

"At last, every of it were destroyed."

I turned to Nikaido Akira, as he knelt down on the floor feeling tired, and heard his thought.

'Ah... Why, both of them were doing the most work but why aren't they even panting?! Are they weirdoes?!'

"Oi, Nikaido Akira... Are you courting death?! Do we look like weirdo to you?!"

I said as I flash my gun to him, and he looked at me weirdly.

"How do you know what I have just thought?!"

"That's one of my ability."

"Uh, I see. You have a weird hobby, which is listening to other people's thought."

"I see that you're really having a death wish, eh, .DO. .RA?!"

I said in my demonic tone as I took my Crimson Guilt and shot him.

"Ow, Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow!!"

He said as I looked at him with a very evil smirk (Sadistic Queen, _) and says,

"Rest assures, you would not be killed by my gun, but you will only suffer from those pains that I had caused you!!"

As I finishes saying, I continue to shoot more toward Nikaido Akira as Shirogane just stood at a side, laughing at us.

"Wow, Sayu-chan sure interacted with Akira fast!"

He said, as I quickly stopped what I'm doing. I had totally lost my cool on this weird guy.

"Ow... That hurts!! Okay, Shirogane, right? How are you going to change me back?"

"Sorry, but I can't change you back anymore."

"... AH?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You can't change back into human, and FYI, you're a shadow now, and thus humans can't see you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

END#


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: I want to thanks those who read this story, encouraged me and favourite this series! And I do not own Monochrome Factor!**

_XX_ Metamorphose _XX_ Chapter 2: More Troubles Coming Right Up! _

Recap:

As I finishes saying, I continue to shoot more toward Nikaido Akira as Shirogane just stood at a side, laughing at us.

"Wow, Sayu-chan sure interacted with Akira fast!"

He said, as I quickly stopped what I'm doing. I had totally lost my cool on this weird guy.

"Ow... That hurts!! Okay, Shirogane, right? How are you going to change me back?"

"Sorry, but I can't change you back anymore."

"... AH?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You can't change back into human, and FYI, you're a shadow now, and thus humans can't see you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End Recap_

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

"O-Oi, what do you mean by 'you can't change back to human anymore…?! I can't turn back into human?! Are you kidding me?! How in the hell am I going to go home when nobody can see me?!"

Akira shouted to Shirogane while I just looked at the both of them with a blank face. What's wrong being a Shin anyway? It's isn't like a weirdo or monster. T'ch.

"Well… I didn't really predict that this would happen…"

"Wait, what you mean by this?!"

"If you had been listening to Shirogane, this would not be happening. Get it, baka?"

I looked at him with a discriminating look while he stared at me back. Somehow, him and I could not interact well, and don't ask me about it. I do not know too.

"Alright, alright… Let's stop the staring contest, Sayu-chan, Akira-kun… We'll think of something else… Wait… I had an idea!"

Shirogane said, as Akira's gaze diverted to him.

"What is the idea you're having?"

"Why don't you write a note to you family and friends saying that 'Please don't come and find me'? How was the idea? It's a great idea, right?"

"…!!! Hey, do you have any dead wishes to fulfill?! Get serious here!!"

Nikaido Akira said as he flashes his weapons once again while Shirogane had a 'fine, fine.' Look on his face as he's ready to explain to Nikaido Akira the baka.

"Alright, let me explain everything now! Do you know? The world is actually a pair but was separated by a line, and of course, couldn't see by us. In order to live in the world we're in now, we must have our own 'shadow'!"

"And let me remind you, Nikaido Akira, your shadow is already VANISHED in the shadow world yesterday, just like sands in the ground."

I interrupted Shirogane's speech and at the same time, Nikaido Akira shouted out.

"REALLY?!"

"Once the 'shadow' of yours is gone, your existence in this world will be gone as well. In order to save you, the only way is to change you into like us, SHIN."

"Wait, I still don't get it… What is SHIN?"

"SHIN are people like us, we're people who belong to the Dark side of this world thus we does not need any shadow to survive. Oh, for reminder, SHIN's existence is very weak, thus human can't really see us anyway."

"No way…"

Nikaido Akira heaved a sign, while Shirogane was standing there, smiling like an idiot. They had totally forgotten my existence. And I'm hungry.

"Well… Don't be depressing yet. There is a way for you to reform human, even though there's a time limit to it."

Shirogane said as he took out something from his big black suit, and threw it to me. It was the 'doll' thingy that I always uses to reform back to human.

"T'ch, I thought you had totally forgotten about me."

I mumbled in a soft voice and Shirogane quickly replied me.

"How can I forget my cute little Sayu-chan?"

"T'ch, those sharp ears of yours."

I said as I stepped on the doll, wear it, and I turned back to human form. I flicked off those hairs that had been trapped, as I felt a gaze on me. It belongs to Nikaido Akira. I looked into his eyes and stare.

"Do you have any problems with me? Stop staring."

I said, as he quickly turned his head away, while the corners of his cheeks were sort of bright red. Ara, isn't that cute? Crap, what am I saying? Never mind. I must be out of my mind.

"Now now, Akira-kun, there's another one just for you!"

Shirogane said as he threw the new one to him. Nikaido Akira grabbed it, stepped, but after a few seconds, he turned back to his SHIN form.

"What the ****!!! This is a fake!!"

Nikaido Akira shouted out loud, while I can't stop laughing about that. Shirogane heaved a sign and says,

"There's a no choice then… I'll be substitution for your shadow then."

- X - X -

_X_ Nikaido Akira _X_

"Oi, Akira, wake up! I brought something for ya!"

A voice waked me up from my dream, I opened my eyes and found out that it was Kengo who was the one who had being talking out loud.

"Oh, it's Kengo… What is the period currently?"

"It's break time, Akira! Take it!"

Kengo said as he passes me a plastic bag with foods and drinks inside. I picked one of the bread and ate it.

"It's rare that I saw you came to school in such a early time, but I didn't thought that you will come up to the roof to sleep… Stay up for all night yesterday?"

"Yeah… Didn't sleep for the whole night."

I said as I took another mouthing of the bread. The taste of this bread is weird, what is the filling anyway?

"Is it? Your face is pale, Akira… Something happened yesterday night?"

"Well… Sort of… I'd been possessed by some kind of devil or ghost, if you prefer…"

Well… I had turned back to human successfully, everything turns out normally… And nobody had seen to notice the guy that was beside me (Shirogane).

"I almost had forgotten something! Today, we had a new-comer in our class! It's a girl!"

"Yeah, so?"

"She's gorgeous! Her name is Sorano Sayu…"

As Kengo mentioned that name, I almost spit out the food that was in my mouth. T-That girl?! She came into my school?!

"Ah, I brought her with me just now, but she is nowhere to be seen… AH!!!"

Kengo said and yell out suddenly. I turned and saw that, that girl, Sorano Sayu is sitting beside Shirogane.

"When did you reach here?"

I asked her as she turned her head to face me slowly, and spoke five words that make me pissed off.

"Why would you even care?"

We continued our staring contest that was stopped in the morning, while Kengo looked at us weirdly.

"Hm… Akira, you know Sayu?"

"… I wished I didn't know her… (And the guy that is sitting beside her.)"

I mumbled as I look at the other direction. If I can, I really wish that everything that happened just now was just a dream. It was a dream, Akira, everything is a dream. This is not a reality!!

"I don't wish to know him too, but too bad, we're somehow knew each other's existence when we're born till he moved away. I thought that he had already dead till I saw him again in this school."

Sorano Sayu lied, as Kengo looked at me with an envied expression.

' … He really taken in the lie that she told him…'

I thought, as Sorano Sayu began to chat with that Shirogane.

"Ah, back to the topic just now! Akira, you just said that you're possessed, right? Do you need the help of my sister?"

"Ah? Why?"

"My sister is some sort of exorcist 'because she could see spirits and everything, thus a small simple ceremony from her might help you… You could let her try!"

"What? There is no spirit or things such as those exist. Has your brain broken down?"

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

I heard Nikaido Akira said that casually as Asamura Kengo spilled his milk from his mouth. I stared at that situation for a second and laugh. That was the funniest thing I heard in my life.

"UH?! But you started the topic about spirit and everything a moment ago!"

Asamura Kengo spoke, as Nikaido Akira looked at Shirogane at the corner of his eyes.

'Well, he couldn't be counted as Spirit or sort…'

I read Nikaido Akira's thought as I glared at him.

"Shirogane is not a spirit; he is just a shadow. Even though you have been told a lot of times since in the morning, you still don't get it."

I said, as he turns his glance toward me. He looked at me for a second or two, and turned back to Asamura Kengo.

'… Damn. He seriously pisses me off.'

I thought as I saw the door quietly crept open; and reveals Suzuno Aya. I wanted to call her but she put her index finger on her lips, gesturing me to keep quiet. I nodded my head and gave her a little smile. Both Aya and I had known each other since we're really young; which can be described as we knew each other since the day of our birth.

"Hey, Kengo, I'm bored. Does something like jumping down from the roof-top to entertain me."

Nikaido Akira's voice appears once again, and it seems that he was still chatting with Asamura Kengo. Well, somehow chatting, I guess.

"No way, I will die! Not only that, if I really done that, there would be a large commotion and this chaos would not be came down due to the reason of 'someone jumped down the building because he or she was bored' and shrugged it off!!"

Asamura Kengo shouted as Nikaido Akira was still giving that bored expression while Aya crept up behind him. I just sat there quietly, as somehow quite a good show is going to screen in front of me. And now, the wooden sword that was on Aya hand landed on the top of Asamura Kengo's head.

"Nikaido Akira and Asamura Kengo! When will be the time your breaks end?! The afternoon classes had started since few centuries ago! And hello, Sayu!"

Aya scolded, and greeted me once she had done with it. I just smiled and waved back to her. Once she saw my reply, she turned to Nikaido Akira and Asamura Kengo again.

"Nikaido Akira! You had skipped the yesterday's classes and missed today's morning classes! As your punishment, you have to stay back after school! Go back to class now, both of you! "

She tried to chase them back to class while I just sat down beside Shirogane quietly.

"Are you going back to class?"

Shirogane turned and asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe, if they went back."

"Ah… I see."

"…! Kengo! I will take care of this, try to escape through by jumping out of the fence!"

Nikaido Akira's voice destroyed the little silence between Shirogane and I, as Asamura Kengo replied back to Nikaido Akira a 'G-Got It!' and climbed half-way of the fence until he felt something is wrong. Wow, he finally senses something is wrong.

"Like I told you before, I will die if I REALLY jumped down the fence! And yet you tried to lure me to jump down by sounding so serious!"

"… T'ch."

"What's with the 'T'ch'?! I almost lost my life, for god's sake!"

"Let's go separate ways. I'll get the door, while you get the fence."

"It's still the same! Do you really wishes me to die?!"

Asamura Kengo shouted, while I laughed throughout the whole conversation that belongs to them, since it was so funny.

"Alright, play time's over!"

I finally resisting continue to laugh by the time Aya breaks their conversation. Aya went to Nikaido Akira's direction to catch him, he had escaped Aya's clutch by throwing Asamura Kengo by a split time, and ran away from them.

"I'll be back, Kengo! I will tell your descendants about your glory of saving me!"

"TRAITOR!"

Kengo shouted as my laughter turns louder as they are getting funnier. Watching the three of them will never fail to make people laugh. Note taken. Now, Nikaido Akira and Shirogane run towards the door with me walking behind them.

"Are you sure is this alright?"

Shirogane spoke while 'flying' beside Nikaido Akira.

"Of course it is! Who would want to attend such boring class?"

Nikaido Akira replied, while I walked slowly behind them without any hint of worry or anything since I do not really care about studying as I don't like studying. Who likes studying except for those nerds?

"… !!!"

"Whose class did you mentioned the word, 'boring'? Can you repeat that again, **NIKAIDO-KUN**?"

A demonic voice belonged to a female came through the door as now I saw Nikaido Akira sort of froze in the place that he was standing (just want to type more words).

"Definitely not Chihara-sensei's class…"

'Damn. Mission failed.'

I heard Nikaido Akira's thought while he replied to Chihara-sensei. All I can do now is wish him luck about studying. Soon, Chihara-sensei and Aya successfully captured Asamura Kengo and Nikaido Akira back into class with me following them quietly since I didn't really create much trouble for them.

Now, the three of us were sitting back into our seats except for Asamura Kengo, for god knows reason, he was tied up in his seat while Chihara-sensei stood in front of the class and talked to us about World History. As she was explaining to us about the certain topic that she was teaching us, the side window that were at the left side of the classroom broke all of the sudden without being knocked or whatever.

Random, or maybe not as a Kokuchi appeared. And all the students in the class were being sent out, as I changed myself into my Shin form before Nikaido Akira.

"… Kokuchi? Why a Kokuchi would appears out of nowhere and… Wait, this Kokuchi here look much different from those Kokuchis that we fought yesterday?"

"Stop asking so many questions. Change into your Shin form now."

I walked to his seat and said while glaring at him. He stared back and I, soon, a staring contest between him and me started once again, till Shirogane's voice break our eyes contacts.

"Now now, Akira-kun, Sayu-chan… Let's get rid of it in other place since we can't afford to mess around with it with your fellow classmates here."

"Got it/Fine…"

- X - X -

_X_ Nikaido Akira _X_

Both Sorano Sayu and I jumped out of the window, but wait, I wouldn't die, right? But this is fifth floor!

"… How could I say this…? Like you said, not to mess with the fellow students and which resulting that the both of us jumped down from the fifth floor… But I wouldn't survive from jumping out from the fifth floor, right? That's the logic part."

"Rest assures about that. You'll be fine."

As Shirogane said, he turns me into my Shin mode. I landed on the land without any hint of pains and even injures.

"Oh, no injuries. Not even any hint of scratches and everything…"

I mumbled as Shirogane explained, with hints of smile on his face. I knew that due to his voice, and I noticed Sorano Sayu stood beside Shirogane.

"The reason is that because you have not received a suspense that was meant for being a human's shadow thus resulting not getting hurt if you jump down from any large building!"

"Hey, stop talking about that and look at the situation, please?"

Once Shirogane finishes his explanation, Sorano Sayu's voice appears as she pointed at the Kokuchi that was standing a meter or two in front of us.

"Oh, sorry about that, Sayu-chan. Hm… How this Kokuchi appears since now is not the time when the lines were twisted…"

"Hey, I think you should appear to be more worried? At this time especially… "

I cut him off, but he continues with his theory while both Sorano Sayu and I continued to listen.

"Wait, it is impossible for such a large Kokuchi to escape through the line unless the line is broke…"

"Yes, Shirogane, as you expected. The line went broken down due to the loss of balance of Kokuchi appears."

This time, Sorano Sayu cut Shirogane's words off and told us the exact reason why this happens, while I looked at the Kokuchi with a blank face.

"… I told you so. You should be appearing to be more worried and anxious about that."

I said as a Kokuchi charged toward us while Shirogane grabbed something in the dark part (which is shadow) that was on the land and pull it up to become a shield. He sticks his walking stick into the shield and killed the Kokuchi that was just half a meter away from us.

"At times like this, we should settle it calmly, didn't your school teacher taught you so?"

Shirogane said as I saw Sorano Sayu rolled her eyes toward him while I just look at him without any emotion appearing in my face.

"I shall go and find the resource that allows those Kokuchi to appear while both Sayu-chan and you could destroy those Kokuchi. Try not to get hurt as the Kokuchi here is more highly skilled than those Kokuchi that we fought yesterday."

"Yes, yes. Go and fix it."

Shirogane said, as Sorano Sayu just looking at him with a 'go already' look and said. Shirogane turned and was ready to go until he faced us again.

"And oh! Since no one except the two of you can see each other, you can enjoy battling with those Kokuchi with all you want! Hahaha~"

"Shut up and fix that whatever line already!"

I shouted at him as I snapped from all his nonsense and everything, and soon he left Sorano Sayu and me on the spot.

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

"Sheesh…"

Nikaido Akira mumbled as I sense something happened on the classroom that we left a moment ago and I jumped back to that place with Nikaido Akira looking at me with wonder.

"… I guess the school will have to stop for a few days…"

I mumbled as when I reach the classroom, I saw Kengo was still being tied on his chair and blabbing things about terrorists; leaving him alone behind and things like no one saving him. A Kokuchi crept up beside him, and at the split of time, I defended him from being killed using my Crimson Guilt.

"Forget about him. You do not gain anything from killing him."

I said to the Kokuchi as now it turns to me while I continued to point at him with my beautiful gun.

'Wow, he sure is pitiful. I guess I had to lure this thing away from here first.'

I thought as I back myself to the window with the Kokuchi running toward me. I continue to shoot at it but the bullets I sent were absorbed back into the body of the Kokuchi.

"T'ch!"

I said loudly as I continue to shoot at the Kokuchi, as more bullets went into its body. The Kokuchi lunged toward me and sent both of us back to the ground again, with Akira who was still downstairs wondering what happened.

END#


	3. Chapter 3

_XX_ Metamorphose _XX_ Chapter 3: Injuries _

Recap:

"Forget about him. You do not gain anything from killing him."

I said to the Kokuchi as now it turns to me while I continued to point at him with my beautiful gun.

'Wow, he sure is pitiful. I guess I had to lure this thing away from here first.'

I thought as I back myself to the window with the Kokuchi running toward me. I continue to shoot at it but the bullets I sent were absorbed back into the body of the Kokuchi.

"T'ch!"

I said loudly as I continue to shoot at the Kokuchi, as more bullets went into its body. The Kokuchi lunged toward me and sent both of us back to the ground again, with Akira who was still downstairs wondering what happened.

End Recap:

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

Nikaido Akira spotted me with danger, thus he run up toward me and sent a kick to the Kokuchi, which resulting the Kokuchi to turn its attention from me to him and freed me. I thanked him in my heart as I stood up and continuously shooting at the Kokuchi, with a large more powerful bullets and now it does bring some injures to the Kokuchi while Nikaido Akira, once again, sent another kick to the Kokuchi, but it grabbed his leg.

"T'ch."

It was like he just copied what I had done a moment ago, but I ignore it and shot at the Kokuchi's head, but it didn't really hurt the Kokuchi, but it released Nikaido Akira. That helps, right? Okay, it seems like the Kokuchi likes me or something or else why would it kept on lunging toward me and on top of me? I tried to attack the Kokuchi but turns out that my gun was snapped out from my hand.

"Holy hell, you sure have pushed the button, you this little filthy monster…!"

I shouted as I punched the Kokuchi, it appears that it went flying toward a tree nearby. I'm strong when I'm pissed off, and I'm pissed off when my favorite gun was gone to nowhere I know. The Kokuchi jumped up, its blade turns into multiply sharp cones and aimed at me while I dodged it by rolling around the ground, and makes my clothing dirty. Damn.

Alright, maybe I had forgotten about Nikaido Akira, but he came running toward me and the Kokuchi again, kicking the ass that belong to the Kokuchi and currently the Kokuchi and Nikaido Akira are struggling around and don't ask me how does it happen. I found my gun and tried to get it till I felt sharp pain came from my both arms. Okay, maybe the sharp cones hurt me, but it was just some tiny injuries.

I quickly took my gun that was on the ground and shot at the Kokuchi. Too late, the Kokuchi had already hurt Nikaido Akira by sticking one of its blades into his shoulder. Ouch. Right at the time when the Kokuchi is going to stick another blade of its right into his face, it sense something and 'whoosh' – it disappeared.

'… That was one nice split second from being injured by that goddamn Kokuchi…"

I thought as Shirogane came back with a forceful smile on his face.

"Wow… I guess, the both of you had been playing too hard with that Kokuchi?"

"… Shut up. Just some scratches from me, look at that pathetic guy on the floor. He had worse."

I pointed at Nikaido Akira without looking at him as I endure the numbness of pain that came from the wound that the Kokuchi had gave me as a farewell present before it went vanish into the thin air. I listened to the conversation between the two of them while I turned my gaze on the classroom that I was once in there for a moment ago.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly alright, in the opposite way."

"Just let me see your wounds. … Hm, it seems that you had not used to battling with those Kokuchi, but no worries, this wound of yours would be cured…"

"Please state everything clearly!"

"Uh…?"

"Thinking of that, you have yet told me what happened exactly and I am being pull into this kind of situation. I don't even know WHAT do you WANT me to do? Please state everything about this clearly… To me!"

"Akira…?"

'This is the worst… I didn't know this actually felt so… terrible. I didn't even know why this would happen… Maybe I really had fallen into some kind of troubles…?'

I tore my gaze from the classroom and place it on Nikaido Akira, with hint of discrimination once again. Somehow, this attitude of his just irritates me. But I keep this into my heart, without letting anyone knows…

- X - X -

Due to Nikaido Akira's wound, he can't move himself thus Shirogane had to carry him back to his room and heal him with me following behind. We reached his house after few minutes from the school as we jumped from roof to roof since we're Shin. Shirogane put him down as Nikaido Akira turns and looked at me.

"What?"

"… I'm going to take off my clothes…?"

"… It's not like you're going to be nude or something! Just the upper clothing, thus there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Plus, who want to see you in nude?"

I said, as I rolled my eyes, and Shirogane just smile. But, Nikaido Akira just continues to glare at me.

"Alright, fine! I shall not and I have no interest in looking at you!"

I turned and lean on the bed while looking up at the ceiling while wincing at my wounds. Shirogane was in front of me and began to heal his wound. As the time passes by, drowsiness came over me as I drifted to sleep. I don't know how long I had slept; I was waked up by the numbness of pain that came from my arms. I winced as I opened my both emerald teal eyes and saw Shirogane and Nikaido Akira's face.

"… Hm, Shirogane, would you mind letting go…? You're hurting me…"

"Oh, sorry, I've forgotten you're wounded too. It's your turn now."

"Aright… TURN AWAY, PERVERT!"

I shouted as I glare at Nikaido Akira – whose face had already turned bright red – while he quickly turned to the window, not looking at me. I took off my outer clothing and allow Shirogane to heal, the pain were overwhelming as it was healing. The pain stopped suddenly, as I turned and looked at Shirogane.

"Your wounds were as deep as Akira-kun's, and you suffered more than him thus I think I can't help much in healing… I guess we have to meet Master."

Shirogane said, as I wore back my clothing.

"… I see. Let's go then. Thank you Shirogane, anyway."

I said as I gave Shirogane a smile, and the three of us went to Aging Bar.

"You better state everything clearly to me, and don't even think of shrugging it off."

"Yes, yes. I know. But before I explain, it will be the best that you meet him first and get your wound healed. Once everything is done, I will explain it to you clearly."

"We're here."

I said as the three of us stood in front of a pub.

"Excuse me… Don't you know both Sorano Sayu and I were still UNDERAGE…?"

"Well, since he have yet starting his business thus it's okay. I guess."

"Hey, Nikaido Akira, do you want your wound to be healed? If yes, stop being hesitating and go in."

I said with a discriminating look on my face for the second time of the day as I opened the door and went into the shop, with Shirogane pushing Nikaido Akira behind.

"Yo~ Master~"

"Hello, Sayu-chan! Hm, an unfamiliar foot-step…"

"Ah, I'm…"

"Ah, you're Nikaido Akira, am I right?"

"…!"

"Eh… Did I get it wrong, Shirogane, Sayu-chan?"

"Nope, you get it right, Master!"

I said as I sat down on one of the seats that are nearest to Master as Shirogane introduces Master to Nikaido Akira.

"Let me introduce to you, Akira-kun. This is both Sayu-chan and mine friend, Wagatsuma Shuichi, the boss of this bar."

"Save all the manners, and just call me Master like they do."

"He had the healing ability and he can see us."

"Is he a Shin too?"

Nikaido Akira asked as Master makes a drink and put it in front of me.

"Thank you, Master~ and nope, he is not a Shin, even though he can see Shirogane."

I said as I turn at Nikaido Akira with the drink on my hand.

"Okay, let me have a short explanation on why I can see Shin… It is like those people who have the ability to see spirits while others can't. My eyes had been blind since I know and it is not exactly true by saying I could see."

"Spirits and everything… I know about that, but what is the relationship in-between?"

"To be exact, the 'spirits' that people saw are actually Shin and Kokuchi and etc, but no one know about them thus stating them as 'monsters' and 'spirits'."

"Why don't you show him by action than words? It seems that he doesn't really understand about that, Master."

I said before I take a sip of the drink that Master created as I smirk. Nikaido Akira glared at me as Master agrees with me.

"Let me show you by healing both of your wounds, is it okay?"

"H-How did you know…?"

"I smelt blood by the time that the three of you came into my shop. Now, please sit here."

Master said while gesturing Nikaido Akira to the seat that was just right beside me. I quickly move away as Nikaido Akira took off this clothing. I stood beside Shirogane, as he was smiling at Nikaido Akira.

"Good luck, Akira-kun. / God bless him to be alive."

Both Shirogane and I said as Master is ready for the healing.

"… Why are both of you wishing me good luck?"

"You will know it later."

I said as Master smiled.

"This will be a little hurt."

There was a silence for a few minutes and soon, Nikaido Akira shouted.

"**AH-! THIS HURTS!**"

Nikaido Akira shouted as Shirogane and Master were smiling as I'm laughing from the start if the healing section of Nikaido Akira, even though that does triggers pain to me from my wounds.

"IT HURTS! IT REALLY HURTS! IT HURTS TILL GOD KNOWS WHAT EXTEND!"

"Don't move, please…"

"WHO WOULDN'T MOVE FROM THE PAIN THAT WAS FROM YOU, AND THIS CALLED HEALING?"

"Ah, Shirogane and Sayu-chan, can you talk to him to distract him from the pain?"

"Alright then, I shall tell you everything on why humans can see Shin. Actually, they didn't really disappear on the purpose on not letting us spot them as due to the fact that Shin and Kokuchi belongs to the shadow type, thus when light were shone on them, they are not really easy to be spotted."

I said as Nikaido Akira's face was still in agony. Well, it's his problem about listening to the theory anyway. I thought as I took another sip of the drink and Shirogane continued on the theory.

"And things that are beyond humans acknowledgement are normally can't be seen or can't be touched. And people with the ability of seeing spirits are having a much larger acknowledgement of us thus they can see us… Hey, are you listening to me?"

Shirogane asked as Nikaido Akira shouted something like 'Who had the interests in listening when I'm in pain now' as Shirogane pouted.

"Hmph! You're being too much! Both Sayu-chan and I explained it for your sake!"

"What's with your 'Hmph', idiot?"

"Okay, all done! It's your turn, Sayu-chan."

"Okay. Say thank you to Master, Nikaido Akira!"

"Ah, it's okay, Sayu-chan. Now, let's start, okay?"

"Yes, Master."

I said as I turned my body toward the bar, and take out my outer clothing. Shirogane pull Nikaido Akira to the other side and explain more about the problems that we're facing like the darkness is eating up the light and etc as Master heal me. I winced as I can sense that Master is trying to less the pain of healing but it was in vain.

"It's all done, Sayu-chan."

Master declared by the time Shirogane finishes his explanation of everything that Nikaido Akira needed. I quickly wore back my clothing as Master had created more drinks for Shirogane; Nikaido Akira and I. The three of us drank the drink silently till something broke the stiff atmosphere around us. To be exact, it's the atmosphere around Nikaido Akira turned stiff.

"**HI MASTER~ I'M HERE EVEN THOUGH I'M A LITTLE EARLY TODAY~**"

"M-Miss, please open the door gently next time…"

"Ah, it's time for Master to start his business. It's time for us to leave now, Master! Goodbye!"

Shirogane said as both Nikaido Akira and I stood up and walked pass the woman who made us all jumpy for a while a moment ago.

- X - X –

_X_ Master _X_

Right after the three of them left Aging, Asamura-san kept quiet for a minute or two. What can I say about it…? The calmness before a storm breaks out?

"Hm… Asamura-san…?"

I called out and all of a sudden, I found myself being pull at the front of my shirt, with my tie.

"**WHO ARE THE TWO GUYS A MOMENT AGO? **Who left with a pretty little lady with them."

"What are you saying? Well, even if you ask me about it… I also-"

"Are they regulars here?"

"… I… I guess so…"

"Oh yay~ More eye-candies in my life~"

"H-Hm… I think they will only here before the shop opens…"

"**WHY?**"

Asamura-san shouted, which sure make me a little jumpy since she is always doing random stuffs shocking people all of a sudden.

"Because they is underage…? And they are not here for drinking…"

'I heard that Nikaido Akira is still underage from Shirogane and Sayu-chan… Does she change her taste on guys…?'

"I thought you always love guys that are older…?"

"Yeah, the guy with coffee-colored hair is nice but I'm more interested in the guy with silver hair!"

"A-Ah…?"

"Ah… But, he gave me a feeling of being a spirit… I'm not sure since I'm only took a peek of him."

"Wait, you can see Shirogane – I mean the guy with silver hair…?"

"Yeah, why? You know that I can see spirits and sort, Master!"

I left Asamura-san standing in front of me continuing her theory as I think about something.

'People who do not have the ability can spot Kokuchi but they can't see Shin, and yet she can see Shirogane… Shirogane, it seem that the world is being devoured by darkness is even rapid than we thought…'

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

"Alright then, since we're all well and bored, let's kill some time."

Nikaido Akira suggested while I agree with him, for once since I'm bored too.

"Kill some time?"

"Yup, kill some time."

"Where are we going to kill some time then, the intellectual Nikaido Akira?"

I scoff at Nikaido Akira, as I earn a defiant stare from him as we began our staring contest again till someone's bloody screaming for god knows reason broke our staring contest again for the god knows which time in today. Shirogane; Nikaido Akira and I turned and found out that it was Aya who started the screaming.

"Where… Where did you guys came out from…?"

"Ah, she saw it."

Nikaido Akira said with emotionless tone as I nod my head, replying to him a 'she sure did'.

"… Do I need to report everything even if it's outside the school? You're not my parents and none of your business anyway."

"Hey, hey, Nikaido Akira you're being too rude here. It sure serves you right if you get something from Aya."

I said as I sense Aya turned black (dark and evil, I guess?) as she reached to the plastic bag which she had been holding since we saw her.

"Do you think my wooden sword is my only weapon…?"

She stares angrily at Nikaido Akira as she flashes the egg tray from the plastic bag.

"OI… Don't think about throwing those eggs aimlessly…"

Aya had thrown the eggs before Nikaido Akira finishes his sentences. He grabbed my hand and run to a place he called as 'shelter', which is the infamous Asamura Kengo's house.

END#


	4. Chapter 4

_XX_ Metamorphose _XX_ Chapter 4: Possessed _

Recap:

"Ah, she saw it."

Nikaido Akira said with emotionless tone as I nod my head, replying to him a 'she sure did'.

"… Do I need to report everything even if it's outside the school? You're not my parents and none of your business anyway."

"Hey, hey, Nikaido Akira you're being too rude here. It sure serves you right if you get something from Aya."

I said as I sense Aya turned black (dark and evil, I guess?) as she reached to the plastic bag which she had been holding since we saw her.

"Do you think my wooden sword is my only weapon…?"

She stares angrily at Nikaido Akira as she flashes the egg tray from the plastic bag.

"OI… Don't think about throwing those eggs aimlessly…"

Aya had thrown the eggs before Nikaido Akira finishes his sentences. He grabbed my hand and run to a place he called as 'shelter', which is the infamous Asamura Kengo's house.

End Recap:

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

After god knows minutes of running and dodging flying eggs that were thrown by Aya, we landed in Kengo's house all safe. We're being lucky this time, god knows when we'll be attacked due to the fellow beside me – who is still holding on my hand when we escaped Aya's evil crutch of flying eggs – whose named as Nikaido Akira.

"Oi."

I said as he gave me an 'I'm currently pissing off, don't even think of making me pissed off more' look while I pointed at my left hand, which his right hand is still holding on. He took a look, and let go of my left hand immediately with hints of embarrassment.

"Alright, let's went in. I'm tired of running anymore."

I said (ordered, if you prefer) as Nikaido Akira just knocked on Asamura Kengo's door. Just one second passed and Asamura Kengo appears in front of us. Okay, that was fast, I must admit.

"Ah! Akira and Sayu! Welcome to my house!"

Asamura Kengo said with a heart-warming smile beaming at us, while both Nikaido Akira and I ignored him and just walked up to his room, with Shirogane following beside us and Asamura Kengo followed behind. Well, I must say, even though Shirogane smiled back at him but since he can't see Shirogane thus you can state that he did not receive back any heart-warming smile from us. Alright, I'm blabbering stuffs, back to the story.

"Hm, Akira… I've known for so long and this is the first time you went to my house! (- Kengo tends to get rejected every time he tries to invite Akira into his house.) And I must say I'm really happy by your sudden appearances with Sayu even though I'm shocked by that fact. (- Please read recap for the cause.) But aren't there some games that friends can play together?"

Asamura Kengo said, as Nikaido Akira ignored him and continues to play with the PS II that belonged to Asamura Kengo, if I not wrong, while I sat at the left side of Nikaido Akira due to the face that there is something for me to lean when I've fallen asleep. I'm tired, and drowsiness slowly overcomes my mind since I do not really get much sleep due to my wound.

"Sorry about that but no; I do not have any game of those."

"What I meant is a game for both of us to play!"

"Come and play then."

"I WISHED! But what you are playing is RPG game…"

As Asamura Kengo's voice trailed off, drowsiness has officially overcome my mind and I fallen asleep.

- X - X -

_X_ Nikaido Akira _X_

When I was about to reply Kengo, I felt something landed on my left shoulder. I looked and saw Sorano Sayu's coffee brown hair was on my shoulder with her eyes closed. Maybe she's really tired. I looked at her once more till Shirogane's voice rang.

"Ah, Sayu-chan has fallen asleep? It must been a long night for her then… Akira-kun, please help me to tend her for a moment, please?"

"Alright, fine, whatever you want."

I mumbled under my breath as Kengo looked at me with a sorrow look due to the fact that he wanted to play a game with me? I passed him a player 2 remote while he looked at me with confuse.

"You can pretend that you're using player two remote to control over the boss or the monster. Rest assures I will kill it in split second."

"THAT'S PATHETIC! I guess its fine for you to play with all your own…"

"What? If you are not going to play then shut up!"

"S-Sorry!"

Kengo apologized as a female voice of 'I'm back' came from the first floor.

"Ah, sis is back."

Kengo mumbled as the door opened and revealed the lady who makes the three of us jumpy during the visit of Aging.

"Hey Kengo, since dad and mum were on vacation thus we'll have to settle our dinner with instant - AHHHHHHH-!"

She screamed bloody murdered into our ears which make the three, Shirogane; Kengo and I jumped from our seat. Sorano Sayu was asleep, but I think she's awake from the bloody screaming of the lady here. Sorano Sayu opened her eyes, as red crosses all over her forehead and the atmosphere around her changed. She turned to Kengo, and Kengo were shivering all around.

"**Hey… Kengo… Can I kill your sister…?**"

She said with ominous and threatening tone as she turns and glared at his sis, but after few seconds passed, Sorano Sayu went unconscious and found out that she had fallen asleep again. The atmosphere around turned back to normal and we've noted that never ever make a din when Sorano Sayu is sleeping unless you're courting death.

"… Wow, it's been a long time since she last snapped due to the same reason…"

"… We must swear that we will not make her snap unless we do have a death wish…"

"… She's scary…"

That last sentence was from Kengo's sister, but she resumed back and looked at me sparking eyes.

"Hey, did you go to aging around the time of 17:00 PM?"

"… Hm, yes, why?"

"I knew it! You came here because you and this girl here is a friend of Kengo?"

"… You can say that."

Right at the moment when I replied, she went up to Kengo and gave him a 'thumb-up' for no reason, and went dancing around the room as I laughed.

"Hey, your sister is interesting."

"Yeah… She's a little Looney in the brain, I mean."

Once again, right at the time Kengo replied, Sorano Sayu woke up.

"… Where am I…?"

"You're at Kengo's house."

"… Okay… Did I done anything weird or scary…?"

"Yes. You have done something wrong toward Kengo and his sister."

"… Sorry about what I've caused… I often snap when I'm lack of sleep, especially people make a din when I'm trying to rest."

Sorano Sayu apologized as Kengo's sister just smile and says 'it's okay' and let the matter rested.

"Hello, I'm Asamura Mayu, Kengo's sister."

"I'm Nikaido Akira, and this is Sorano Sayu."

I introduced as Asamura Mayu smiled, but god knows why does she do that, she looked at my direction seriously, like there is something around me except Sorano Sayu and I. Wait, might be because she spotted Shirogane? I looked at Shirogane at the corner of my eyes and found out that he was looking toward her nervously as well.

"… I shall go and prepare some tea."

She said as she stood up all of a sudden and pulls Kengo out of the room. Alright, that was one close matter.

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

By the time that Asamura Mayu and Asamura Kengo left the room, Shirogane loosen his shoulders – a sight of lowering his guard – as I turned and asked him 'what's wrong'.

"… She can see me…"

"Ah?"

"She has the gift of seeing spirits…"

"But she doesn't seem to be like Master…"

"Even though the fact that she is not the same as Master, but if this continues, she might have danger…"

"What kind of danger do you mean?"

"Worst Scenario happen: Being devoured by the darkness."

Shirogane said and by the time that Nikaido Akira was going to reply Shirogane, Asamura Kengo came back into the room.

"Ah, sorry for the Looney actions my sis had done… Oh, did you talk just now?"

"… Kengo you… Came in the room in a bad timing…"

Nikaido Akira stated as he look away from Shirogane and back to the television screen, while my gaze were everywhere around the room since this is the first time I came to a guy's room. Did he hide his hentai magazines under his bed? I stretch my hand under his bed and found nothing. T'ch.

"I'm sorry then… Don't be angry, my sis will make some delicious red-tea for us! Her red-tea is the best! And Sayu, what are you searching for?"

"I was just wondering the fact if you hide your hentai magazines under your bed or other places… And both your sister and you… are having a nice sibling relationship."

"Did we…? We often argue with each other and she would always throw punches and kicks toward me… But, I guess we do really have a nice sibling relationship!"

As Asamura Kengo replied my question, both Asamura Kengo and I heard Nikaido Akira mumbles 'sister complex' with a smile on his face. Well, I sort of froze since this is the first time I actually saw this mean guy smiled! And, his smile looks nice, not that I wanted to admit but that is a fact.

"What did you say?"

Asamura Kengo shouted and Nikaido Akira's smile disappeared. I had a little disappointment since he only smiled for a moment.

"I'm saying that you've sister complex."

"NO ONE SAID IT WITH A SMILE ON THEIR FACE!"

Both of them went quietly by the time Asamura Kengo shouted as I turned to Shirogane, due to the fact that I sensed something bad is going to happen, but I do not know what it is… T'ch, I hope the omen I sense is one good omen… And now the two of them – Nikaido Akira and Asamura Kengo – resumed in arguing about the game for two of PS II till… a sound of wood being hacked rang on first floor. The four of us ran down and found… a possessed Asamura Mayu…

"S-Sis…?"

Asamura Kengo called as Asamura Mayu gave us a defiant glare. She is being possessed by Kokuchi! Not a ghost; not a spirit but a Kokuchi?

- X - X -

"What the heck… She just destroyed a wooden wall with her bare hands…"

"Sis… Sis is being possessed again! I must do an exorcism on her! Hey Akira, Sayu, please help me to settle her down while I get something to exorcise the things that possessed her! I'll be right back!"

Asamura Kengo said as he ran back upstairs while both Nikaido Akira and I stare at her. Alright, this is sure one big problem to solve. How do we going to settle her down…? Fight with her? Slam her down on the floor to stop her from moving (impossible)? Damn it, have to think of something before she done some harms on us. As I was thinking, Asamura Mayu had flung toward Nikaido Akira and lucky he dodges it quickly and Asamura Mayu's punch landed on the hard wall. Ouch, that hurts.

"**Your name is Akira right…? Do you want to play with me…?**"

'Alright, I'm officially being ignored, since Asamura Mayu likes boys that much, a girl like me gets ignore. Well, it's quite a good thing since she doesn't attack me.'

I thought as Asamura Mayu threw another punch toward Nikaido Akira as once again he dodge it to another side – to the back of Asamura Mayu – while I stood at the usual place watching the two of them, as Asamura Mayu's gaze turned toward her back and place it on Nikaido Akira.

"What in the world…! This isn't any kind of possession! Damn it, help me, Sayu!"

"I wanted to, but she doesn't care about me – I mean she does not think me as her threat."

"**Ara, are you loathing to play with me? How horrible…"**

Asamura Mayu stated which earn my eyes rolling. Somehow her words don't make any sense to me. Well, of course we do not want to play with her since she was possessed by a Kokuchi! Shirogane told Nikaido Akira to be more careful since she is possessed by Kokuchi, not by any weird 'object' and explained why to him. W00t, Asamura Kengo came back and threw something toward Asamura Mayu.

"Sis!"

"**W-What? Salt?** "

"That's not any ordinary salts! These salts are from Master to get rid of demons!"

"… Alright, does that really help…?"

Nikaido Akira went back to our side as Asamura Mayu was trying to avoid the salts that are thrown toward her.

"Hey, Master's stuffs are useful, as the things that possessed in Mayu's body are slowly disappearing, even though it was in low speed."

I said, watching Asamura Mayu glared at Asamura Kengo and held him high through his neck! Crap! Alright, I'm getting pissed off now. I changed into my Shin form while Nikaido Akira rushed to save Asamura Kengo.

"Hey B***H, your enemy is here."

I shouted with my Crimson Guilt on my hand. Asamura Mayu turned her attention from Nikaido Akira back to me. Why am I doing this, anyway? Maybe it is because I want to save Asamura Kengo? Fine.

"Hey, don't you think that you've left me out all of the fun? I want to play too!"

I said in a sarcastic tone as Asamura Mayu continued to glare at me like I'm her worst enemy, but it's the true since I'm her worst enemy. I'm here to eliminate the Kokuchi(s) in her body! Asamura Mayu smirked as she lunged at me trying to punch at me while I dodge it easily.

"Ha, you missed, idiot!"

Asamura Mayu turned angrier as I agitated her more. It was kind of fun since I can use my full force to eliminate the Kokuchi(s) in her body. Asamura Mayu tried to attack me again but Nikaido Akira turned into his Shin form and pushes me away from Asamura Mayu.

"What is the reason of pushing me away from her?"

"I will get rid of the Kokuchi that was possessed in her."

"**Ah, Akira wants to play with me finally…?**"

Asamura Mayu said as Nikaido Akira and Asamura Mayu exchanges blow to each other. When the time Nikaido Akira's fist is going to land on Asamura Mayu's face, she closed her eyes and caused Nikaido Akira to hesitates about hitting her which resulting him getting scratches at his cheeks. Asamura Mayu licked the blood on her fingers. Oh, damn it.

"**Ah… You're sure gentles to girls… But, I like guys who are wilder…!**"

Asamura Mayu lunged toward Nikaido Akira and grabbed his front clothing and slammed him on the floor, hard. Alright, even though I don't like him but he is still my comrade and somehow what Asamura Mayu done to him made me pissed more so I aimed my Crimson Guilt toward Asamura Mayu and shot at her.

"…! Sorano Sayu!"

"Shut up on whatever you wanted to say, Nikaido Akira. We must get rid of her before everything – even us – gets devoured by darkness! Before that happens, I will get rid of her first."

"… Shut up, if you dare to mention about this once again, I will kill you!"

Nikaido Akira said, with every word filled with venom, as I just glared at him with hostility and I pointed my Crimson Guilt at Asamura Mayu once again till Shirogane pushes my hand –the left hand which was holding on my Crimson Guilt – down and smiled at Nikaido Akira.

"Okay then. Both Sayu-chan and I will wait till the last second. But if you failed in the last minute, we will get rid of her. I must tell you something, the chance of calling her back small but not impossible. Try to tell her anything that make her happy; especially the happy memories she had. I must say it again, if you failed, both of us will have to kill her."

"… Alright."

Nikaido Akira said as Shirogane pull me back to the place where Asamura Kengo fainted.

"Sayu-chan, give me a reason on losing your cool again and reacted in that way."

"… This scene… Reminded me of how Shinnosuke-nii and Shiina-nee died…"

I mumbled under my breath as I felt something streamed down on my cheeks. It was my tears, my tears that had once shed for my beloved brother and sister, even though we're not biological siblings. I hid my face in-between my two legs as I held them together in one corner.

"… Are you okay, Sayu-chan?"

"…"

I kept quiet while I sense two gazes on me but I just ignore them.

- X - X -

_X_ Nikaido Akira _X_

I land my gaze on Sorano Sayu – who is silently sobbing about the memories of her past – with hints of concern after I turned back into my human form as Shirogane just stood beside her quietly.

'… I guess… I'm too harsh to her with my words…'

"Oi, Wake up."

I kicked Kengo's stomach as I reflected on what I had said to Sorano Sayu moment ago.

"I think I'd almost sleep for eternity and could not wake up anymore."

"Stop all your crap. In order to save your sister, I need your help."

At the moment I finished my sentence, Kengo's eyes went wide open and returns to his own idiotic self.

"Oh really…? Akira's actually needed my help… Can I?"

"Yeah, just for your information, your sister's state might worsen, so…"

"No problem! I'm coming to save you, sister!"

Kengo shouted and run toward his sister. What an idiot. I stopped him by kicking his stomach again.

"… Don't run toward her, idiot! Do whatever you want after I have finish my instruction, idiot."

"… Akira… Next time if you want to stop someone… Please shout, and not kick…"

Kengo said as I ignored his complain and start with my explanation.

"First, we must call out to her, to help her regain her consciousness."

"Call her…?"

"Yes. Talk to her with some happy memories, like what all the families done to those in coma, and it will have a better result."

"Alright! Leave it to me, even though I don't know how to…"

Kengo started talking about those funny memories on what happened in his childhood, as I turned to Sorano Sayu at the corner of my eyes. She regains her cool and currently sitting at the corner, looking at how Kengo is trying to regain his sister's consciousness. She did not laugh at any of his memories, but look at Mayu with those icy gazes.

'… If gaze could kill, Mayu will be dead by now.'

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

All of a sudden, Mayu shouted out loud and Sorano Sayu stood up. The floor turned like what happened when I first have the knowing of the world of shadow.

'… This situation… Damn it, we screwed up.'

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

'… It's time.'

I stood up and changed into my Shin form, ignoring the sinking Nikaido Akira and Asamura Kengo.

"… Wait, don't, Sorano Sayu…"

Nikaido Akira shouted but it does not reach my ear.

"… It had failed…? I still do not have the ability to save my sister…? Uh… **SISTER!**"

Kengo shouted and I sensed that the one I'm dealing now is Asamura Maki. I charged toward Asamura Mayu and pull out the Kokuchi that had been in her body.

"Chains of Abyss."

I mumbled as chains appear from the pool of darkness and chained on the Kokuchi. I shot at the chained Kokuchi repeatedly for god knows how many time till one last bullet left in my Crimson Guilt.

"… Allow me to laugh at your destiny, pathetic Kokuchi."

I mumbled as I send my last to the Kokuchi and 'caused it to disappear. Once the Kokuchi gone, I coughed out and landed on the floor with one leg knelt to support my body.

"Are you okay, Sayu-chan? Now, sit down and rest for a moment."

"… Damn. I'm not the old me anymore, I guess… Just a little upgraded Kokuchi and I'm tired and such."

"You've treated that Kokuchi as 'Him', right?"

"…"

"I guess I'm correct. Don't stress too much on yourself."

Shirogane said, while I just kept quiet. I hate Kokuchi. I hate 'Him'. 'He' is the one who caused Shinnosuke-nii and Shiina-nee to die… I will never forgive him. I clenched my fist at the moment the image formed in my mind.

"… Hey, Sorano Sayu."

I have forgotten that I had my hatred expression as I turn to the person who called me. It's Nikaido Akira. Noticing it's just Nikaido Akira and not 'Him', I soften my expression and unclench my fist.

"… What do you want, Nikaido Akira."

"… I'm sorry for what I had stated, a moment ago… I guess I'm a little harsh…"

Nikaido Akira's facial were pink at the corner while he apologizing to me. I guess this is actually the first time he is apologizing to a person. Corner of my lips rose; I stood up and gently ruffle his hair, even though I need to raise my hand high to ruffle.

"… It's okay. That speech, has not taken into heart."

His facial turn from soft pink to bright pink as I turn to Shirogane and Asamura Kengo, who were chatting in-between themselves. Wait a minute, Asamura Kengo can **SEE** Shirogane? I turned back to Nikaido Akira, and he is still in his Shin form. I ran up to Asamura Kengo and asked if he could see me.

"Of course I can see you, I'm not blind, Sayu!"

"…"

I ignore him again and think on why he could see us. OH YEAH, I REMEMBER! I finally figured out what caused it and Nikaido Akira then noticed he's still in Shin form. We quickly changed back to normal as Nikaido Akira had a bat on his hand and slowly head to Asamura Kengo.

'… Hey, Nikaido Akira, what are you trying to do to Asamura Kengo? Kill him with that bat?'

"Kengo, you're dreaming currently."

"Me, dreaming?"

"Yes, you're dreaming now and thus the gentle and kind me is going to wake you up."

"…!"

"Don't worry; it will only take a little while."

"NOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Be a good boy and don't move, I will not use as much strength."

"That's not the problem- NOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"**DA DUMP**"

END#


	5. Chapter 5

_XX_ Metamorphose _XX_ Chapter 5: The 'Wolf' of the Street _

Recap:

"Kengo, you're dreaming currently."

"Me, dreaming?"

"Yes, you're dreaming now and thus the gentle and kind me is going to wake you up."

"…!"

"Don't worry; it will only take a little while."

"NOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Be a good boy and don't move, I will not use as much strength."

"That's not the problem- NOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"**DA DUMP**"

End Recap:

- X - X -

_X_ No one _X_

"Where's Nanaya?"

"Nanaya? God knows."

"He should be outside?"

"He's out again?"

"Sheesh, I loathed him most! It is not like he has such great ability, yet bullies the weak…"

"Like a child, isn't he?"

"… We should report to Homurabi-sama."

"Yes! That's right! We should do that!"

"I have the same opinion."

"N… NO! We can't!"

"Eh, why?"

"Yeah, why can't we do that?"

"If Homurabi-sama knew the fact that he went out again, he will be punished severely!"

"That's what he deserved."

"Yeah."

"Even though majorities have the same opinion, but I wish to avoid any bloody scene."

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

"So, how's your sister currently?"

Shirogane asked Asamura Kengo as the four of us – Nikaido Akira, Asamura Kengo, Shirogane and I – sitting together while I'm eating a piece of god knows flavor bread and Nikaido Akira is drinking a packet of orange juice with a mixed feeling?

"She is feeling much better now."

"That's because I have removed all the 'impurities' in her body, and thus there will be no possession on her for a period of time."

"I see…"

As Asamura Kengo replied, I noticed that Nikaido Akira clutched on the empty packet of strawberry milk hard, as it had a grudge on it. The reason why he is reacting this way is due to yesterday night…

_X_ Back to yesterday… _X_

Nikaido Akira tried to wipe off Asamura Kengo's memories of Shirogane and us being Shin(s) by knocking him down on the head with a bat, but of course, this does not even success!

"Say, Akira, I guess you should stop your act already."

"What are you saying, why should I stop?"

"You still remember what I had told you in Master's shop?"

"The theory of spirit and such? Yes, I remembered."

"Mm-Hm. We, Shins, are not exactly quite obvious as this world belong to the 'Light', but when Kengo's sister went insane due to Kokuchi, even though it is only for a moment, but the place had already turn 'Dark'. I guess he saw Sayu-chan and yours Shin form during that time!"

Shirogane paused, and continued to make a conclusion.

"So, by 'Seeing' meant to 'Know' our existences, even when we're back to 'Light'! Get it?"

"… I see, I guess I will have to wipe his memory away…"

Stating that, Nikaido Akira raises the bloodied bat once again, aiming at Asamura Kengo.

"EEEEK-! Before I lost my memory, I've lost my life! I don't get it! What 'Shins'; 'Type' and even those black god knows creatures! I have the right to know and you guys should explain everything clearly to me!"

"Ah…? Did I hear something wrong? Why do I have to explain it to you? / do you have the right for me to explain to you?"

As Asamura Kengo shouted, we replied back with some dark auras spreading around us and this make Asamura Kengo to shiver.

"The rebellion state of Akira and Sayu…? How scary…"

"Chill, Sayu-chan; Akira… Allow me to do this."

God knows when Shirogane came between us and smiled. I looked at him for a second and moved back, with Nikaido Akira following.

"Listen to me, Kengo… There is actually another world that is linked to this world, and that world is as if hell, where dark evil creatures come and hurt people. Recently, the dimension between the two worlds cracked, which resulting those dark evil creatures to be lurking around this world. What you had seen just now was one of the dark creatures possessing your sister. All this while is I destroying those creatures, but I myself do not have much ability to destroy all of them."

Shirogane paused; silhouette of his hat covers his expression. I cocked one of my brows, waiting what's coming next from Shirogane's theory.

"Just at the time when I needed help, Sayu-chan and Akira came and destroy those creatures with just a few attacks! … Yes… Sayu-chan and Akira are the legendary duo, 'CRISTO'!"

Shirogane said with honor, which make me wide-eyed. W-What's with the jumping of another manga done by Sorano Kaili? Cristo…? W-Wait a minute, Cristo–the orange-eyed messiah-? How did he get that idea from?

"What's with the 'Cristo' theory? There's no link with it!"

"Is that really true, Akira? Aw man, you're so cool!"

Okay, I'm getting speechless.

"Oh please, don't get tricked easily by him."

… Okay, I have no more comment or any bone-picking on this anymore. I do NOT want to care about this matter anymore. Shirogane… I didn't know you would explain to him in this way… Look at him, is he the Asamura Kengo I know?

"And thus we gathered our power to get rid of those monsters-"

"Shirogane, please stop all those weird theory!"

Nikaido Akira tries to stop Shirogane, while Shirogane ignore Nikaido Akira and continue babbling over his theory. Alright Shirogane, you have read too much mangas recently. Wait… Why do I have a bad feeling on what's going to happen later? Looked at Nikaido Akira with the corner of my eyes, he's having the same feeling too.

"I WANNA PLAY TOO! ALLOW ME TO JOIN YOU GUYS~~~~~"

"…"

Silence… So, this is what the bad feeling about. It's indeed troublesome.

_X_ Back to the day… _X_

And this is what happened yesterday. Aw, it's troublesome as that Asamura Kengo is so enthusiast and treated all the previous happening as some kind of Role-Playing Game that can be found anywhere. Finishing my bread silently, I took my strawberry milk as Asamura Kengo continues with his babblings.

"Ah, I got news for you guys!"

"News for us…?"

"Yeah, and it's about the newest murder done by 'Wolf of the Street'. Until now, there are about 10 victims that had been attacked and it's around the night. Even though the convict kills as he or she like, but yet does not leave any evidence behind, not even any shoes print!"

Asamura Kengo paused, as I fold the straw; pushing it into the empty strawberry milk box and threw it into the small plastic that hold on the bread I ate.

"But due to the fact that the victims were assaulted by some kind of sharp knives and thus the police think it's done by the same person and one of the victims stated that the convict can't be seen… Don't you guys think it's weird?"

"That indeed somehow does not match with any scientific terms…"

"Ain't I'm right?"

Kengo said with prideful tone while I just look at them with cocked eye-brows. What are they up to again?

"Using what Kengo's speech to determine his statue currently, he's the Village Man A in those Role-Playing Games who tell the protagonists what (weird) happening had happened in a Village?"

"?"

"What are you talking about?"

… I'm speechless more.

"I got this news so difficultly and yet you've made that comment! I shall not tell you anything! Hmph!"

"…It's reported in the morning, dumb."

I said, with a blank face while Akira's expression shown that he's restless.

"Sheesh, why would you even want to take part in this?"

"BECAUSE IT'S SEEM FUN, THAT'S WHY!"

"…"

"Hey Nikaido Akira, is this your friend?"

I pointed at Asamura Kengo and asked Akira. Once again, restless spread all over his expression till one demonic familiar female voice rang; which caused the three guys shrugged. I turned to the direction where is the voice came from and smiled.

"Hey Aya, what are you doing here?"

Aya ignored my question due to the fact that her (demonic) gaze had fixed on the two guys whom were behind me; still idling and ignoring the fuming figure… maybe not.

"What? It's finally the time for the appearance of Aya?" – Nikaido Akra

"Holy, the sixth period just passed! But it's okay since homeroom is the next-"– Asamura Kengo

Aya threw her wooden kendo sword, which resulting the rest of us looking at her, with our expression faltering. But Asamura Kengo's expression is much worse than us due to the fact that Suzuno Aya's sword was just inches away from his face.

"As if it's alright to skip classes, dumbasses! Go back to class with me now!"

"She seems to be much pissed off than usual, isn't she?"

"Maybe she's PMS-ing?"

"Oi oi, are you trying to make her more annoyed?"

I said the last sentence while looking at Asamura Kengo. Maybe he's really trying to court death. Noticing the dark aura that came from Suzuno Aya turns darker, I began to pray from their safety currently.

"Do you want to know why? THAT'S BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE NOT AT YOUR USUAL SPOT; WHICH MAKE ME MISSED 5 PRECIOUS PERIOD LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS!"

Aya officially snapped and the dumb Asamura Kengo then noticed where we were currently. Seriously Kengo, how dumb can you be, for making that comment?

"Oh right! I remember! We've afraid to be eavesdropped or being seen by others and thus we switched our gathering point…"

"Save those nonsense, I would not believe in you!"

Aya stated while she swings her second wooden kendo sword, trying to hit Asamura Kengo but he managed to dodge her in that split seconds. That was close, Kengo, why did you dodge it? (Kengo: ARE YOU HELPING ME OR TRYING TO HARM ME?)

"I guess we've to escape here before we're killed."

"Well then, let me divert her attention!"

Asamura Kengo says, while I look at the two of them; Nikaido Akira and Asamura Kengo, waiting for their next move for them to escape Aya's clutch. Notices that Asamura Kengo took in one deep breath, he pointed at the direction that was behind Suzuno Aya and shouted,

"THERE'S A BUNCH OF R18 MAGAZINES!"

"…."

The atmosphere among us suddenly turns abnormally cold; while I looked at Asamura Kengo with a weakened look. … Hey Kengo, what kind of plan was that to escape? I looked the Aya for a second, and turned to look at the threesome (Nikaido Akira; Shirogane and Asamura Kengo) and back to Aya.

"Here's the chance!"

Asamura Kengo shouted all of a sudden and the threesome turned and run away and they seem to leave someone out with a demon. Ah well, I'll go back classroom back with Aya then. Aya snapped out but noticed the threesome is gone, except me standing beside her.

"Sheesh…! Wait till tomorrow; they will get it from me!"

"Yes; yes, Aya, let's go back classroom now."

I pull the fuming Aya back to classroom, but on the way I sense something familiar. It's a Shin. I shrugged it off and followed Suzuno Aya back.

_X_ Nikaido Akira _X_

"Whoosh, I'm tired due to the running."

"We ran out of school without knowing…"

I panted, with Kengo's sentence following behind with a tired expression. Leaning on the light-pole beside me, my gaze fixed on Kengo who's running toward a spot.

"Hey Akira, since we're outside currently, let's gather some information about the 'Wolf'! I remember the place of incident is just ahead."

"… Kengo, go back home."

I said after a moment of silence between the three of us (Shirogane; Akira and Kengo), Kengo turned and looked at me with a wondering expression.

"Eh… What? Why!"

"I'm tired… I don't want to do such tiring things and it's not my job. It's the cops' job."

"Aw man, in spite that I'm so interested in it…"

Kengo mumbled with his cheek puffed up. Those things that I'm suffering… Those hurtful; painful and life risking actions… And yet you treated like a game…?

"There's a limit to your joke."

I glared at Kengo, with words chilly as ice.

"Have you forgotten about what happened yesterday?"

Cold atmosphere began to surround the three of us. I cleared my throat for a second and re-open my mouth.

"Kengo, about the happening… It's none of your business, and thus don't disrupt us. You're irritating."

"…"

"…"

"… I…"

"…?"

"I'm just a useless Village Man A! Thus Akira doesn't want me!"

Kengo shouted; while crying and running away from us. Both Shirogane and I looked at him like he's one weirdo till his back view disappeared from the place he ran.

"Hm, Akira? Is it really okay for you to say such cruel words to him…? He meant well as he wanted to help you-"

"Shirogane, this is our problems and thus why should we pull innocent people into our problems? By the way if I don't tell him those he would meddle more."

"Is that so?"

"You'll see him tomorrow welcome me like those usual days. Let's stop the topic here, I'm tired and I'll be going home now."

"Ah… Ah, okay."

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

"Ah-! I'm dead! It's already seven plus! The competition is getting nearer as days passes and I've unknowingly trained overtime! I'll get scolded by dad!"

"Hey, Aya."

"Ah, Sayu! Why are you here?"

"I'm worried about you walking back home alone and don't worry! I'm with you and thus your dad would give you a lighter sentence! By the way, don't you remember that you can train at home? You've forgotten about it?"

"Spot on, I've forgotten about it… Ah it's getting darker… I'm afraid of darkness and recently there's serial murder not solved…"

"Oi oi, you've forgotten about my existence?"

"N-No, I didn't!"

"You lied."

"Alright I admitted I've forgotten you on a split second but I swear only that split second!"

"…"

"Ah-! Please don't be angry, Sayu! I'm wrong! The serial murderer isn't that dumb to be at the place of incident right? But- AH!"

Suzuno Aya mumbles and when she looked straight she let out a small scream.

"Aya, what are you babbling about?"

"Ah, nothing… Let's go?"

'That guy under the light pole… He wasn't there just now but… Argh, just in case as anything happens.'

Hearing Aya's thought in her head, my guard on the guy rises and my gaze fixed on him without him knowing. The two of us walked pass the mysterious being successfully but on the next moment I sense some action came from the being. Turned behind, the being lunged at Aya with a sharp object. I push Aya away from the being which resulting a small cut on my cheek due to the knife on the being's right hand. I looked (should be glaring) at the being as Aya took out her wooden sword; stay in position in battling with the being.

"Who are you and why in the world do you attack us all of a sudden! It's dangerous! And what you're holding?"

The 'being' or maybe the male looked at us with hints of shock on his features while I changed into my shin form without my guns.

"Both of you, can see me?"

"Ah? Of course since the distance between us is near! There's nothing wrong with my eyesight! Wait, you're the 'Wolf' from the serial murder, right?"

"Well, what if I am? What can you do then?"

"Well, I don't want to die due to no reason and thus I'll fight with all my might. And if I'm lucky I will capture you to the police and prevent any more victims from being attack by you!"

Aya said with determined as she grabbed her wooden sword with her defence mode. The being smirked as I've my guns ready in my hand but hidden.

"Ah, I see why you can see me. Seeing from your dodging, I can see that you're quite skilled but too bad… You're just a human…"

The being mumbled as much Kokuchis were surrounding him, ready to charge toward Aya. Oh damn, he's from… I thought as he continues to speak like he's in his world, wait I mean he's quite in his own world currently as I'm not listening to his speech.

"Humans… Such weak and powerless… I like to battle with people who are strong but couldn't find any… But I guess you could play with me for a while, right? Lass…"

Once the being finished his sentence he sends all his Kokuchis toward Aya. Luckily I was quick enough to pull Aya behind me and defend her from being attack. Just one more and I'm ready to kill me, someone had jumped down and sliced the Kokuchi into half. It's Nikaido Akira who sliced it. What a great timing, brother… You should have come earlier damn it! I thought as I continue to shield Aya from those endless Kokuchis charging toward both Aya and I while Shirogane and Nikaido Akira aided in different directions.

"T'ch, it's like endless…"

"Well then, let's settle it one in for all then."

Shirogane said as he rose his walking stick (…). With one cold look for a second, every Kokuchis were gone.

"Wha…"

"Well, does this counted as coming in at the right time?"

"Not."

I said, while the two of them looked at me with unknown expression.

"…"

"But thanks for the help. Aya, can you stand?"

I asked as I reached my hand in front of me. She's still shaking; I can feel it as she grabbed my hand and tried to stand up. She looked around and landed her gaze on Nikaido Akira. Oh great.

"You're… Akira, right? Oh god you finally thought about dying your hair black!"

… Alright I'm getting speechless. (Once again)

"…"

And currently the rest of them except me had ignored the being who are still there and almost harmed us. I mean, look, how can they ignore their enemy? … I shall ignore them and see what that being is going to do.

"Hey there, the three of you!"

The being shouted, I frowned while Shirogane and Nikaido Akira faced the being.

"Are you guys having confidence in your ability?"

"… What is he talking about?" By Nikaido Akira.

"…" By Shirogane

"None of your business, spoilt brat." By Sorano Sayu.

Silence.

"Hey, don't you know you're possessed by Kokuchi?"

Nikaido Akira asked while the brat smirked.

"All you need to do is to answer my question."

"… What a weirdo, isn't he possessed?"

Nikaido Akira mumbled as I resisted the urge in beating a bloody gulp of him. He had too much to comment about!

"No, it's even worse than getting possessed…"

"Ah?"

"Didn't expect it to be so soon… We're in a bad position now…"

"What do you mean…"

Shirogane kept quiet as I opened my mouth to explain.

"That shorty brat over there, isn't any possessed human, no, let alone he's a human. He's… A shin."

End.


	6. Chapter 6

_XX_ Metamorphose _XX_ Chapter 6: Nanaya & Unknown Person _

Recap:

"Didn't expect it to be so soon… We're in a bad position now…"

"What do you mean…"

Shirogane kept quiet as I opened my mouth to explain.

"That shorty brat over there isn't any possessed human, no, let alone he's a human. He's… A shin."

End Recap:

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

"Another shin, other than us? I thought we're the only ones."

Nikaido Akira said out loudly with shock. The Shin, Nanaya just looked at us with hint of discrimination.

"I should be asking THAT question, brat. Who ARE you?"

"…"

"What do you mean?"

Nikaido Akira asked with confusion, while both Shirogane and I kept quiet. We didn't really expect that a shin could appear this early.

"I say, if you and your friends there is the same as me, it would be weird due to the fact that I did not see any of you guys before. Plus, there should be only us, and they didn't tell me that there are newcomers."

"They? Who are 'they' you mentioned-"

"Ah-ah~ I get the idea. Let's get rid of him before anything happens, Shirogane-nii."

I smiled deeply as I flash my gun while Shirogane flashes his walking stick.

"Hey Shirogane, Sorano Sayu-"

"Step behind, Nikaido Akira, this is not a matter for you to step in."

I look at Nikaido Akira at the corner of my eyes, voice with seriousness and the aura around me is dark. This is to hope that Nikaido Akira could shut up and allow us to settle that irritating brat standing over there with such cocky voice. It irritates me.

"Akira, you need not to know anything about this for this moment."

"…"

"Alright, stop talking nonsense and sort it out with our abilities."

Shirogane said as that brat rejected. How dare he rejects Shirogane!

"No… I will leave you for the last. I love to put the strongest for the last and thus I will pick the weakest among you three. Well, I'll pick you first. You look weak."

That cocky darn brat pointed at me and said. I can sense my nerves are popping out. You think that I'm weak because I look weak and I'm a freaking female, right? How dare you to look down on female!

"Plus, if all these obstacles were removed, we can play with more ease, aren't I right?"

YOU'RE WRONG, AND TOTALLY WRONG TO THE MAX! I WILL DEFEAT YOU BEFORE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE TO FIGHT WITH SHIROGANE, BRAT! DON'T' DOWN ON FEMALES DARN IT! I glare at him as he charged toward Aya on the moment when she is defend-less. I moved, blocked his attack that was meant for Aya and push him away. I heard Aya called out for my name with worries but my sight was still on the Nanaya brat in front of me.

"Shirogane-nii, bring Aya back home."

"What, but what you being alone to protect Akira-"

"Just. Bring her away. I will not say this in second time. MOVE."

I ordered, partly because I'm worrying about Aya's safety and somewhat partly I do not want Shirogane to be here as **he will prevent me from killing this cocky brat**. If I don't kill him, my anger will never be dismissed. How in the world he could look down on females, and I will show him not all females were THAT weak!

"Well; well since that lass over there is a human, I will let her go this once. Bring her away from here. But, before your come back, I will make use of this time to have fun with him and her."

That Nanaya brat licked his blade with his cocky smirk said; which make me more pissed. OH GOD, stop acting cool when you're NOT even cool and strong. I can't help but rolled my eyes on the lad in front. And soon, Shirogane cursed; carried Aya into his arms. His black coat merges into the night like shadows, none to be seen.

"Rest assures, we will have lots of fun."

"Oh great then, so I can vent my anger out on you. Your cockiness pissed me off greatly."

- X - X -

_X_ Suzuno Aya _X_

Less than a minute later, the man who grabbed me dropped me in front of my house, hard.

"Ow… It hurts!"

"Well then, you should be saved from here. Be careful yourself."

The man with long braid of silver hair, said as on the moment when he's ready to leave, I called him out.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

The man stopped and turned.

"Who… actually are you? You do not look like humans like us and yet why are you together with Sayu and Akira?"

He just looked at me, with no expressions, as those words came out from his mouth.

"Aren't you too rude, since I saved your life. Why do you suspect me?"

He questioned.

"That's because… you have the same smell as that 'wolf'…"

A smile appears on his features.

"What a strong instinct of yours, don't you worry that much. I'm with Sayu-chan and Akira, thus of course I will not harm them. But, this is none of your business and so stops suspecting too much. Is it alright?"

He smiled again, and left. He just disappear in front of my eyes as if he teleported. Who actually is he, what kind of man is he? And who is that cocky lad? What actually are happening? Sayu… Akira… What are you guys actually doing that have to be kept as secrets…?

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

"Heh, you're quite good. Better than I thought."

"Oh god, shut your mouth."

I rolled my eyes as my Crimson Guilt defended on his following attacks that he had charged toward me. I shot some toward that brat as Nikaido Akira tries to attack him from behind. That brat dodged away while he dropped his knife, and two more unknown weapons appear in his hands.

"Hm, new weapons appear, but too bad they will do not much harm to me anyway."

I smirked as looked at his weapons. Electric surrounds the long fork-alike weapons, while Nikaido Akira looked at him in a weird way, which I do not really can describe about.

'Well… It looks like Akira you're meant to be an uke, 'cause your current expression was just so uke!'

I thought as that brat Nanaya launched toward Nikaido Akira with his new weapons, which I will call them forks as they really looked like long forks. On the moment when Nikaido Akira defended himself against the upcoming attack from that brat, I mumbled something, and planted a small kiss on the ring on my left middle finger. Miniature light glowed on the ring; soon, a sword appeared in my hand. Turned toward Nikaido Akira, he was electrified by that Nanaya brat, who didn't noticed that I'm sneaked behind him. Noting at my chance, I took my sword and slashed his back.

"…!"

Finally in noticing my existence, which is a bad thing, he kicked Nikaido Akira away and jumped away; which his hands held on his fresh wound due to me.

"T'ch, just a little more."

I mumbled as I licked the tip of my sword that is stained by that Nanaya brat's blood. I diverted by attention to Nikaido Akira, noting that he knelt down with one leg, balancing himself.

"That weapon…"

"This is not because my weapon is invincible, but it is because I am strong!"

Yeah right, weakling, I thought as I rolled my eyes toward that brat. He is too full of himself, thinking that he is the greatest and things. Oh god, looking at that brat, I rolled my eyes again. And of course, that brat did not see as he is too busy explaining to Nikaido Akira on him being strong and cocky theory.

"… As, this is not a normal fight."

Nanaya brat smirked as Nikaido Akira looked at him puzzled. Noticed that Nanaya's eyes glanced at the floor for that one second and smirk, I sense something is wrong. In his speed, his forks faced down and the tips touch the ground. Electricity used the ground as a medium and passed to Nikaido Akira, causing them to electrify while I jumped up.

"Heh…"

I let out a quiet smirk as one hand reached out my gun on my back and shot toward Nanaya brat. He tried to dodge it but in vain. But by looking at his expression, I can see that he is seriously pissed off due to the fact that he is in his losing end.

"Bitch…"

"Oh, didn't your mum told you not to speak any vulgarities? So, you're keen to be punished, I assume."

Sneering now, I continue on my massive shooting, and of course I am so skilled in my shooting that he can't dodge much of my bullets, not missing those vital parts. Currently in his state he can't move much due to those injures, taking this opportunity, I dashed toward him with my sword. (Well, I kept my gun behind me since I does not really needed much now)

Yet, owing to my killing intention toward Nanaya that I had forgotten about Nikaido Akira is nearby! Nanaya grabbed Nikaido Akira and used as his shield by placing him in front of him and as everything happened too fast, my sword stabbed Nikaido Akira. Nanaya then quickly pushed Nikaido Akira away, causing him to be losing blood much faster. Enraged (deeply) by the scene, I can sense that my berserk mode is clicked on.

Closing my eyes, I allowed my rage to take over my mind. On the next moment I opened my eyes again, I set my gaze on the severe injured Nanaya, full with loathe.

"I see, too much of unwanted mercy given and you are back to cockiness again."

Murmured a spell, the sword that was once on Nikaido Akira dissolve into miniature glows and reappear on my hand; forming two firearms on both my hand. I raise both firearms, eyes fixed on Nanaya, and just standing on the spot I have been standing on.

**Target: Locked.**

**Preparation to fire: 55%**

**Loading…**

**Loading…**

**Loading…**

**Ready to Fire… 100%**

The lightings went straight through Nanaya, causing him to cough out large amount of blood. (How did he do that?) Right when I'm about the finish the last blow, I felt someone knocked me down. It is Shirogane, as I catch a glimpse of his sliver braid. Why… Do not prevent me from finishing him… And I lost conscious.

- X - X -

_X_ Shirogane _X_

"You've disgraced Shin."

I said, as I put down Sayu next to Akira, forming my walking stick to a sword. I slash down his left arm when he tries to attack the unconscious Akira and Sayu again.

"It seems that your master does not educate you well enough."

"What are you-"

"Acts as you wanted in Earth… I guess they didn't tell you that Shin's existence is not for showing off. People like you don't deserve to be a Shin!"

Shadows begin to form, and charged toward Nanaya. Knowing that the situation at this time is a big disadvantage for him, he disappeared right after those shadows reach him.

"Count yourself lucky this time."

"That brat indeed escapes fast, isn't he?"

A familiar voice, I turn my head and smile.

"It's been a long time, Sakuya. What brings you here?"

"Sayu's Berserk mode, of course. So, he is the reincarnation of 'Him'?"

"Yes, he needs to be trained more. Well then, shall we bring them back to Master?"

"Of course."

- X - X -

_X_ No one _X_

"Hey weakling, looking at those wounds of yours, who have you met?"

"? Lulu!"

"But, looks like you still have the life to come back, scrawny."

"How sad, losing an arm."

"Shiki…"

"You really suck."

"Stop talking nonsense, those Shins is so powerful to the extent that if you guys will lose even if you fight with them!"

"Describe their features."

"They are a male and a female. The male has a long braid of silver hair with crystal blue eyes while the girl has a long brown hair and teal coloured eyes that changes into red eyes."

"?"

"They must be Shirogane-sama and Sayu-sama no doubt!"

"Hey Lulu, who are they?"

"Shirogane was once my superior, and Sayu was his trustworthy left-hander."

"H-Homurabi-sama!"

"Nanaya."

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Is it all true?"

"Y-Yes… They are called by those name…"

"Oh… Those injuries of yours… Is it painful?"

"Eh?"

"Rest assures, you don't have to feel any pain soon."

"E-Eh… G-Gah…H-Hn-ahh…Ahhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Heh… Humans are just fragile. Shirogane and Sayu, eh… Such nostalgia names. How long had we not seen? I guess, you guys wouldn't forgive me, right?"

End.


	7. Chapter 7

_XX_ Metamorphose _XX_ Chapter 7: Explaination _

Recap:

"Rest assures, you don't have to feel any pain soon."

"E-Eh… G-Gah…H-Hn-ahh…Ahhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Heh… Humans are just fragile. Shirogane and Sayu, eh… Such nostalgia names. How long had we not seen? I guess, you guys wouldn't forgive me, right?"

End Recap:

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

When I regain conscious, I notice that we're already at Master's bar and a familiar presence standing beside Shirogane, smiling toward me even though his eyes are not showing any hint of smile.

"I've seen that you're awake, Sayu-chan."

'Oh shit. I can feel my death day is here…'

I thought as I open my eyes and faked a smile to them.

"… Hello there, Shirogane and Sakuya… How is Nikaido Akira? I remembered his wound is not **that** pleasant."

"You don't need to worry too much, Master is already healing Akira."

Shirogane says, as he pointed to my left. I turned and noticed the unconscious Akira is frowning madly due to the pain. Oh, May god blesses him, Amen.

"Here, have some water first, go back home and rest once you feel better."

Master placed a cup of cold water in front of Nikaido Akira and smiles. He turned, facing us.

"Anyway, where did that Shin appears from? Have you seen him before, Shirogane, Sakuya?"

"I didn't really take sight of that weakling since he escaped so fast and Sayu is much more crucial than that weakling during that time. And Sayu I will need you to explain why is your Berserk Mode triggered."

"It's triggered because part of Nikaido Akira's wounds was caused by me… It's not like I'm worried or whatever. I just feel, bad, yeah, I feel bad."

I mumbled my answer fast and Shirogane replies his answer to Master quickly. Thanks a lot, Shirogane! And stop your stares, Sakuya…. Stare anywhere you like except me, please.

"Nope, he doesn't ring any bells. I bet 'He' is going to take actions since we let one of his subordinates away…"

"The 'He' you meant… Is it?"

"Yes… Homurabi."

As Shirogane, Master and Sakuya are talking about that unknown Shin, I turns my gaze toward Nikaido Akira, noticing that he had already feel fine to move and looked with curiosity and suspicious at the group discussing about Homurabi. I guess we can't hide that fact from him for long and maybe this is the right timing to explain everything to him. But, it seems that Shirogane doesn't want him to know so much… That's really suspicious.

"Hey… Who is 'Homurabi'?"

Nikaido Akira broke their discussion and gains their attentions.

"EH?"

Both Master and Sakuya look at Nikaido Akira with mild shock. I guess they didn't expect that Nikaido Akira doesn't know WHO IN THE WORLD IS HOMURABI.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing! Nothing at all, Akira. Actually, Homurabi is…"

"It's okay, Master. Save those explanations."

Shirogane stopped Master, which puzzled both Sakuya and me. This is the best timing for him to know but why does he stopped him? What are the reasons behind…? Sakuya and I look at each other and look at Shirogane suspiciously.

"But…?"

"It's not important for him to know."

"I'm sorry but actually…"

Poor Master is interrupted by Nikaido Akira's sudden shoot up from seat and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, Akira?"

Master asked him as he just swing the door open, run out.

"I got to go now, sorry, Master!"

Shirogane said as he too, heads out to follow Nikaido Akira. I got no choice thus I just tells Sakuya things to do and head out after Shirogane and Nikaido Akira.

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sakuya _X_

Looking at the three of them dashing out of the shop, the only thing I can do now is pity Master.

"My poor door…."

Master said, with hints of depression with it.

"Hahahahaha, you have to get use to it already, Master. And it seems that Sayu cares quite a bit for that Akira-guy…"

"Well, are you afraid that Sayu-chan will be snatched by Akira? Closet-Sister-Complex Sakuya."

"Don't call me that! I don't have any sister complex! Okay… Maybe a little but that's not the point! I just feel that Sayu have finally grown from a little girl to a young lady, taken a liking to a guy… But I still don't approve that Akira guy! He is still too weak to be together with my little Sayu!"

'…. Sakuya…I didn't know you're a tsundere… And Sayu-chan has taken a liking toward Akira? Interesting…'

Master thought as he just smiles at Sakuya.

"Are you sure that your sister complex is just that little tiny bit?"

"… What, do you have any problems with that? "

Master shook his head and just smile gently toward Sakuya. He didn't know Sakuya is THIS cute. Well, too bad they couldn't see this scene… Hope they can solve Akira's problem fast, we doesn't have much time anymore…

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

Shirogane and I followed the fuming Nikaido Akira behind with that awkward silent. I don't understand why does Shirogane want to keep it from Nikaido Akira? Allow him to know what is going to happen earlier isn't a better choice? I studied Shirogane for a moment, till Nikaido Akira stopped suddenly.

"Why are you guys following me?"

Nikaido Akira questioned with hints of unhappiness.

"Because I am your shadow currently?"

"I am not following you, mind your words. Just that my route is the same as you doesn't mean that I am following you."

After hearing my answer I can feel that Nikaido Akira's frustration level goes up, and he starts to run to unknown place.

"Why do you start to run, Akira?"

Shirogane asked.

"STOP HAUNTING ME!" - By the poor Nikaido Akira.

- X - X -

5 minutes later, the three of us stopped in a unknown alley. Nikaido Akira's on the floor grasping for air hard while Shirogane and I stood behind him.

"Seriously, what happened to you, Akira!"

Shirogane asked.

"I should be asking YOU that."

"E-Eh? What do you mean?"

"Stop faking it, Shirogane! You did not tell me anything… What is my purpose in fighting and why am I fighting them with all my might? You told me that 'I need you and only you'… Yet you're not telling me the truth and saying such things, 'You need not need to know' and 'I doesn't need to explain to you'… Since I am working with you, I have my rights to know about what's happening, right? You make me feels as if I'm being used by you! Didn't I state before? I hate being made used…. T'ch… How am I going to trust you now?"

Saying this, Nikaido Akira and Shirogane stares at each other, awkward silence revolve between the two of them. Moment later, Shirogane then opens his mouth and speaks.

"I see. I can see that's why you're so unhappy about it. So you're trying to implying that I didn't tell you anything right? Since you wanted to know so much, I shall tell everything today…"

The atmosphere changes again, as Shirogane let out large amount of killing instinct, which shocked Nikaido Akira and I for a while.

"You are still too weak, well among the humans you are indeed strong and you're good in fighting but you are just nothing in our world. The truth had shown, you can't even fight a Kokuchi."

"That's because…-"

Nikaido Akira's words are cut off by Shirogane's sudden swinging of his cane, hitting hard on Nikaido Akira's upper chest. I flinches by Shirogane's action for a second, thinking that it's maybe a little too hard on Nikaido Akira.

"See, you can't even predict my movement and stop me. It's such a large movement yet you can't see it. Like what that Shin had stated before, you have treated 'fighting' and 'battling' as the same thing. Of course you couldn't react fast by looking, and because of this you might LOSE YOUR LIFE. Your attitude during battling is not clear-cut enough. With these, you're saying that you're helping me? Pfft, stop joking around."

"…"

Shirogane turns, facing his back toward Nikaido Akira, while Nikaido Akira slides down, landing on the floor. Looking at the both of them, I don't know what to say as even though Shirogane is too harsh toward Nikaido Akira but he knows that if he still do not allow Nikaido Akira to know his situation, it will only cause more troubles in the future. Again, the awkward silence surrounds the three of us. I look at Nikaido Akira, hopes that he understand his stand and just to check if he's fine.

"So that's it, I hope that you will be more careful, Akira. There's no time for us to be down now, we still have lots of battles to fight."

Shirogane said, as he rises out his hand toward Nikaido Akira, but Nikaido Akira did not take his hand. He slaps Shirogane's hand away and turns into his Shin's form.

"Do not follow me!"

Nikaido Akira said as he jumped, escaping the place.

"Akira…! Shirogane…"

I turn at the escaped Nikaido Akira and turn back to Shirogane, wanting to chase over Nikaido Akira but I don't feel save leaving Shirogane behind.

"It's okay, go and get him, Sayu-chan."

"Thanks, Shirogane."

- X - X -

After chasing for few moments, both Nikaido Akira and I landed on a scraped factory.

"Why are you following me?"

He asked, without turning to face me. I just keep quiet. Why did I chase over him? I have no idea too. As I thought that this silent between us will continue, I heard someone walking toward us.

"Ah, it's really you, Akira… And Sayu?"

"Hey, Aya."

I smiles. And the three of us sit down and chat.

"I thought you would be dead, Akira. Sayu, I thought what happened to you… You have missed school for few days already."

"Hey hey, what's with the bias attitude, Aya, and what do you mean by I'm dead, AH?"

"It's because Sayu's my childhood best friend, of course I will treat her better than you! And it's because you guys didn't come to school for so long so I suspected that you guys had already been killed…"

"Too bad, I am still alive."

I just look at the both of them, keeping quiet since I have nothing and do not know what to say.

"By that way, where is that fellow?"

"That… fellow?"

"That weird guy with long braid of silvery hair and wear black coat."

"Shirogane….? We don't stick together every day."

"I see…. I do not know what are you guys doing, but all I can advice is not to get into fights too much and hope that Sayu will be save…"

Hearing it, I smiled gently toward Aya.

"I will be fine, don't worry."

"… I still think that there is no difference between fighting and battling."

Nikaido Akira murmured, as I just look at him with those 'he-is-still-not-enlightened' look on my face.

"Of course there's difference between the two of them! Fighting and Battling is two different things!"

"I still don't understand."

"They are just different, idiot!"

As both Nikaido Akira and Suzuno Aya's quarreling, I shook up. A familiar atmosphere is back again, as I changed into my Shin's form and takes out my guns.

"BACK OFF, AYA!"

Knowing that Nikaido Akira will protect Suzuno Aya, I pointed my guns toward them and fired toward a Kokuchi behind them.

"Hey… The situation here… is not that good…"

Aya murmured, as more Kokuchis surrounded us.

"W-Why is this happening…?"

Suzuno Aya's voice trembles, as Nikaido Akira summoned out his daggers. I looked at his daggers and began to face-palm.

"Nikaido Akira…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW? YOU GIRLS ARE SURE IRRITATING!"

"Look at your weapons."

"…."

Nikaido Akira looked at his daggers, and turned to look at us. GOOD JOB…

End.


	8. Chapter 8

_XX_ Metamorphose _XX_ Chapter 8: Lulu _

Recap:

"Hey… The situation here… is not that good…"

Aya murmured, as more Kokuchis surrounded us.

"W-Why is this happening…?"

Suzuno Aya's voice trembles, as Nikaido Akira summoned out his daggers. I looked at his daggers and began to face-palm.

"Nikaido Akira…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW? YOU GIRLS ARE SURE IRRITATING!"

"Look at your weapons."

"…."

Nikaido Akira looked at his daggers, and turned to look at us. GOOD JOB…

End Recap:

- X - X -

_X_ Sorano Sayu _X_

"Bring Aya away now!"

I shouted toward Nikaido Akira while he grabbed Suzuno Aya and jumped up, as I summons out my swords. Close combat is the best choice for now. I slash those Kokuchis that are near to me, and shoot those Kokuchis which are near to Nikaido Akira and Suzuno Aya. Despite the massive killing, the Kokuchis just continue to show up endlessly.

"Damn…"

I murmured, as I see Nikaido Akira dropped Suzuno Aya.

"AYA!"

I shouted, as I run toward Suzuno Aya's side to check on her. She grabs on my arms and slowly stands up.

"Are you okay, Aya?"

"I'm fine… NOT, IDIOT!"

Suzuno Aya turns and shouted Nikaido Akira, which caused Nikaido Akira to flinch and I to look at her with eyes wild open.

"Are you courting death? Thinking useless things during the battle… If you want to die, commit suicide and be slashed by them all by yourself, don't pull me in with you!"

Suzuno Aya shouted, as she picked up a pipe that is on the floor and gathers herself into her Kendo training mode. All I can say is that when she's in that mode, she can deal with Kokuchi. She launches herself, swings her pipe toward the nearest Kokuchi and breaks its blade. She swings her pipe again, this time aiming at the Kokuchi's shoulder, causing the Kokuchi to fall backward, on the ground and disappear.

"Don't underestimate me; I was trained by my grandfather and my father since I'm young! Their speeds are considered too slow compared with my father! Even though they can heal from my attacks but if I hit their crucial parts they will still be defeated! So, who says that I couldn't deal with them? I will show you what I'm capable of."

Paused, Suzuno Aya started to deal with those Kokuchis again, with me supporting her at the back. Nikaido Akira just stunned at his place and looks at Suzuno Aya.

"Listen, Akira! I don't know where do you have your daggers but your blades will break because you are not serious in battling. The weapons we hold on, isn't merely a weapon we uses to fight, they are our partners and we ourselves. If you are not serious about fighting, no matter how good the weapons we hold they will eventually break… But… if you battles with all your might, your weapon will become stronger. Maybe you're forced or for some reasons that I don't know…"

She paused again, giving the last Kokuchi the last blow, and continues.

"All I know that you can't hide forever. Bring out your determination."

She pointed her pipe at the standing Nikaido Akira, while I just stood beside her. I wonder if Aya's words hit Nikaido Akira's hard as Aya just grins at him.

"By the way, I know you can do it, since you're so strong."

Nikaido Akira just continues to keep quiet, as his clenched on his dagger harder. Just right when the atmosphere is all good, a feminine voice disrupted the atmosphere.

"This is so irritating! I can't imagine such a ugly woman beats up all my Kokuchis till they can't move anymore!"

A female landed in front of us, and begin to look around, as if she is finding a person. I notice that Nikaido Akira is studying her while Suzuno Aya glares at her. Apparently she just ignores us and beat up the nearest Kokuchi….

"This is so frustrating! Can't you guys even differentiate which is a Shin and a Human! Useless dumps! A bunch of idiots!"

"…"

"So she doesn't want to assassinate us…"

"What is that brainless woman doing?"

Upon hearing Suzuno Aya's words, she turned and glares back at her.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Meaning that you're an idiot, of course!"

"Y…. You flat-chest woman!"

Shoot, she stepped one of Aya's untouchable issues! Well, not my business by the way and she does look familiar… As stares at the female more, I notices Aya's dark aura is getting stronger…

"I see… You are courting death… Right, I will end your life as you wished!"

"Aya, don't do anything stu-"

"Don't try to stop me, Akira!"

Saying this, Suzuno Aya charged toward the female with her pipe.

"Ah~ This is why I hate rough women."

"Haha… Such coincidence, I hate brainless women too!"

Suzuno Aya said, as she swings her pipe toward the female. The female jumped, and sticks Nikaido Akira. Seeing this scene, I calming takes out my gun, calmly points at Nikaido Akira and smiles.

"Could you please kindly remove your DIRTY HAND away from him, WOMAN?"

"…"

"Ara~ Sayu-neechan doesn't remember me~?"

She asked me, while Suzuno Aya shouts things like 'Let go of that woman, Akira! Stop sticking so close!' and such toward Nikaido Akira. I peer, and smirk. Finally, I know who is this female.

"How could I forget you, Lulu."

I say, as I pull the trigger.

"Hey are you trying to kill me?"

Nikaido Akira shouted while I glare at him and continue to shoot at him... okay I meant Lulu that is practically sticks on him.

"I am so glad that Sayu-neechan still remembers me~ But why are you ganging up with this gorilla in bullying me~? Lulu is sad now~"

Lulu said, as I feel that Suzuno Aya's rage getting higher and charged toward Lulu, practically fighting her already. Suzuno Aya charges; while Lulu dodges. Since Lulu already left Nikaido Akira, I hold on my gun, not keeping them as Lulu is still a dangerous person –I meant Shin- to deal with and stood beside the still trembling (?) Nikaido Akira.

"You almost killed me, do you know that!"

Nikaido Akira complains, while I just glare at him for a moment and ignores him. Why am I getting so angry when Lulu gotten so close to him? Maybe I will need to ask Sakuya later. Notices that I am not replying him, he just looks at me. Feeling his gaze fixes on me and it bugging me, I turned and face him.

"What do you really want? Quit staring."

"You have yet answers my question."

"Okay fine, I have this unknown hatred in me when I see Lulu clinching on your hand! I don't know what is happening to me."

Hearing this, Nikaido Akira laughed. I glare at him. What is so funny about? Ignoring him, I turn my attention toward Aya and Lulu. Aya is already in her serious mode, and pissed Lulu off which causes her to summon out her weapon. She whips, causing Aya to back-off away.

"Hey, do you know? I don't like to play with females, but since you are able to drive me into pulling out my weapon, you're really something. I don't really want to play with you that much but since I took out my whip, I shall show you how good I am."

Lulu smirks, while Suzuno Aya just charges toward her.

"Aya, don't touch her whip!"

I shouted out loud but it too late. Lulu's whip get hold of Aya's pipe, and Aya knelt down. Looking at this situation, I quickly targets Lulu with my guns and glares.

"It's nothing serious, just sucked out a part of your energy that's all. Plus, my purpose of coming here is not to bully you guys…"

Lulu turns and looks at me.

"Where's Shirogane-sama, Sayu-neechan?"

I just kept quiet, while twitching my left eye. Detected that I am not going to give her an answer, she turns to Nikaido Akira and ask him the same thing.

"Shiro-…"

"Yep, him! I came here is to look for him, you know him, right? Tell me where is Shirogane-sama!"

"I don't know."

"Liar."

"…? Why are you reacting so fast!"

"Why can't I react that fast and you're a Shin! How can you lies to me about you not knowing his whereabouts?"

"Why should I know about his whereabouts in the first place?"

"It's because…. Only the 'King' has the ability to change a person into a Shin."

Lulu pouts, and Nikaido Akira wide-eyed. I glares at Lulu, hinting her to stop but apparently she just ignoring it.

"If you sign the contract with Homurabi-sama, then we should be friends but we are not friends so you're on Shirogane-sama's side and one of his 'kids'… Am I wrong? Ah~ I envy you, I wanted to sign the contract with Shirogane-sama too… Ah, I definitely will get killed if Homurabi-sama heard this…"

Lulu continues her blabbing, and just right when I'm going to tell her to shut up, Nikaido Akira talks first.

"What do you mean by Shirogane is the 'King'?"

"The 'King' meant the 'King' obviously! Shirogane-sama is Shin's loyalist, The Shadow."

"… W-Why is he the 'King'….? Who in the world Shirogane really is? What about Sayu, is she the same as me or? And what is exactly a Shin?"

Hearing those questions, Lulu gives him a sad look while I look away.

"You really know nothing about these, right?"

"…"

"I thought you would know more than me but the fact is I'm wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Nikaido Akira cocks one of his eye-brows.

"Because you look exactly like him!"

"Who?"

"**Ryuko-sama!**"

"**LULU!**"

Shirogane jumps down from nowhere and shouted. Shirogane glares at Lulu while I see Nikaido Akira is shocked and somewhat scared. Seeing Shirogane, Lulu dashed toward him but only be push away by aside by him. Shirogane went up to Nikaido Akira and slapped him, HARD. I winced, while Lulu and Aya shocked. A very deep atmosphere surrounds us, till Shirogane opens his mouth after the long silence.

"Lulu."

Lulu jumped, and replied.

"Why, are you here."

Confused, Lulu quickly changes her expression back to her original smirk.

"No worries, this has nothing to do with Homurabi… Just that I heard that you and Sayu-neechan survived thus come here to look for you guys!"

Lulu skips toward Shirogane, looking at him and me and back to him again, with that smirk continue to be appears on her face.

"Even though you changed a lot, but it's not bad! Sayu-neechan hasn't changed even a bit, still as cute and dangerous as always! Too bad I have to go now, since I don't like to stay here for too long… And Akira, lets play again sometime! As for you, Suzuno Aya, it's no thanks. Goodbye!"

Saying this, Lulu disappears. I rolled my eyes towards the place where Lulu disappeared, turns back towards the three of them and notices that Nikaido Akira punched Shirogane.

"Tell me the truth, who are you and Sayu exactly are and why do you picks me…"

Nikaido Akira murmurs, as his fist slowly releases and grabs on Shirogane's sleeves…

"I guess I have to say it all now."

End.


End file.
